Acceptance Origins, Winters Beginning
by predator1701
Summary: Long before he became an Elite and met the Predator hybrid known as Snow. Before being assigned to Scars clan and meeting the human known as Lex. Many saw him as competition, ignorant, and even hot headed, yet don't know his story. This is Winters Beginning. Also humor throughout
1. Chapter 1

Winters beginning.

* * *

Getting ready for bed is the cutest little killer you will ever see. A baby Winter is being put to bed by his mother as he is only six at this point

"Mommy, why did we come here to this freezing world?" Asked a curious Winter.

"Because young one, our race is one that's always seeking new challenges, like the prey we hunt or the wars we fight. We came to this world to test a new one, to see if it was possible to build a colony on a planet not much different then that of the soft meat humans. Our race doesn't do well in the cold despite the fact we get hot seasons as well on this world" Answered Kima.

"What are humans mommy?" Winter asked while making the cutest noise from his tiny mandibles.

"Humans are a favorite prey that we have watched over for eons and even helped in the development of their early civilizations. You will find them most capable in the ways of survival but they are not the only ones. No they are but one of many worthy prey out in the stars, some cunning, some stronger then we are, all provide a challenge." Replied Kima in a soft voice.

"One more question mommy, how come I don't see other pups with their parents together, like us?"

"That young Winter is because your Father and I are part of a rare group that prefer to take life mates over the traditional mating season."

" I don't understand."

"You will in time Winter, just remember this, finding a Life mate is a very special moment in life and unlike mating season. The two of you will discover a bond that gives you both the will to fight through death itself."

"What?" Winder replied clearly confused.

"In time Winter you will understand, now off to sleep, your training begins in the morning". As Kima puts Winter to bed and heads out of the room closing the door to let her son sleep.

Striker watches the whole thing from the corridor and can't help but wonder how something so gentle can be so lethal.

"You know you really should be a little less accommodating to him, Kima." Striker said without empathy.

"Why should I , he's proven to be more curios then others in his group, after all, he is your son Striker is he not?" Kima specified while pointing a claw at her life mate.

"I'm just worried your gonna turn him into an Yautja historian, instead of a warrior like he should be Kima".

"Oh and what's wrong with that, after all to use a human term, those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. Plus I did give my life to a male who is not a warrior but an engineer." Replied Kima with her arms now on her hips.

Well she did have a point, however I wouldn't call my job any less important. After all I see myself not just as an engineer but as natures competitor "You have a point Kima you really do, still because of your teachings, he may end up being uncomfortable around females.  
Do you really want that?" Striker asked, worried about his son becoming to shy around females.

A calculated risk, unlike other yautja, Striker thinks more like a computer and right now he too has good theory hmm."I see your point Striker, however I refuse to let my son wind up in fights for females that just want him for his seed and not his love or affection!" Kima nearly yelled, keeping her voice low so as to not wake Winter.

"Calm down,sigh, fine Kima, I know better then to argue with you, we will do it together and pray to Paya that he will become a fine warrior, however. The moment we commit, we will be setting Winter on a path of potential loneliness and hardship as his potential interests may result in being bullied by the other pups." The urge to mate is strong in our race, but after thousands of years of being space faring our body's natural instincts to mate no longer coincide with mating season. At this point we can copulate whenever we want to but the tradition of mating season is there and acts more like a massive orgy celebration. Its also when healers on Yautja prime are the busiest, not so much on other colonies given population density.

_"_Agreed Striker but I do believe there is a term for this." As Kima goes on to explain.

"Since our people take pleasure in the hunt as warriors its only fitting that Winter will be different from this, he will take trophies but not for bragging. He will be trained in the ways of survival and the code, but not in the traditional sense. No we will turn him into our guardian a Soldier of the stars." Kima looks up as if dreaming of the future

"You read way too much into human affairs Kima". Striker states quite bluntly.

_"Y_es well they are a fascinating species, you should look into them more yourself, you might learn a thing or two besides how to gut them Striker."

"They are a weak species who care not for anything but themselves, I respect them as prey and hosts for the hard meats nothing more". Mandibles flaring as Striker starts getting annoyed.

"Yes well we can argue about that later, because right now since he's asleep I think its time we had a little fun, after all what's the point in building a colony here if we don't use all the erotic ways to get warm_." _Kima says with lust in her eyes and claws starting to feel Strikers hard chest. "Its been countless cycles since we mated and right now I'm thinking of so many ways on how to rip your armor off and mine in the shortest way possible."

Striker's mind and body immediately shivered from the contact. While many females would just get right to mating they know not what its like to have such gentle touches truly light a fire in a male and cause them to do things that are far more pleasurable. The added bonus is it makes the mating more special as it then becomes a battle of both mind and body.

"Kima even though Winters birth wasn't kind on your system, I will never stop loving you or looking at your jaw dropping body." Striker now clearly aroused by what his life mate is doing and likely thinking.

_"Hey! Every female has a body like this!"_

"Yes but they are not you, since all they care about is getting the strongest males to impregnate them, while tossing said males around like a sick contact sport. I still remember the number of times I've had to seek a healer just from the lacerations alone, and that's not counting the times I had my bones bruised or dislodged.

_"_Oh I was not that bad Striker, if anything, you got some serious pleasure out of it if I recall"_. _Kima now feeling insulted.

"That pleasure was nothing more then a narcotic to keep me from feeling the damage of your sadistic art work on my body! The healer herself wondered if I'd been hunting a horde Viperwolf's that went crazy,on that Paya forsaken planet of Pandora!" Striker practically yelled.

_"_Then why did you ask me to be your life mate then, if it was so bad hmm?"_ Kima asked while raising an eye brow._

"Because it was that ferocity that showed me how much of a true protector you would be of our young. That and I figured if I could survive your onslaught, then hard meats are easy by comparison."

_"_Is that all, because I could swear you said something that truly made me want you for life Striker." As Kima wraps her arms around Strikers neck, the arousal in the air was intoxicating.

"Blast you female, fine I hopelessly fell in love with you and would gladly burn that Na'vi deity if not the whole planet to ash, just to make you happy." Not that I didn't try of course.

"That's better and because I'm hornier then a bunch of Rabs, where do you want to mate in its purist form?" The aroma from her scent of being ready never failed to get Striker going.

"I say we do it right here in the corridor and show this world its true masters!"

Kima's arousal was now fully in the air as fluids could now be seen dripping down her legs as an indication of her wetness. Strikers own arousal was getting quite painful and he decided to slam Kima right up against the wall ready to mate with her.

_"That's it Striker take me now, don't even bother with the bra!" Oh how long has it been since we mated, at least a full planetary if not more. Kima Thought. As she is now grinding on Striker to improve friction and get a sweet release._

"As you wish," as Striker takes Kima's panties off and begins plowing her into the next century. The feeling of being inside her for the first time in a long while was euphoric. To bad like a bucket of ice water something or someone can kill that mood in an instant.

"Mommy, Daddy, I heard you yelling and making some strange noises from inside my room, and what are you doing!?" Having opened the door from the loud noises, Winter saw his parents in a very compromising position, clearly confused by what it was they were doing.

Striker and Kima's eye's were now the size of moons and it didn't help the fact striker was now deep inside her. However the pleasure was not enough to stop the shock of their own son from seeing them in the act. Mandibles slack jawed Strikers only emotion was anger and humiliation all at once since he went from a sexual high to low faster then a Kewi at full speed hitting a concrete wall. As such the only thing to exit his mouth was.

"Son of a , _not one more word Striker! Kima yelled. Clearly just as humiliated as her life mate._

* * *

Okay I've lost track of how many times I've updated this but compared to my later chapters, it looks like crap so I expanded it and improved it, hopefully its not two graphic in the sex department and hopefully this is the last time I need to alter this chapter.

It wasn't the last time, I think this is four, no five. eh its better now.

Please review, like and share. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Winters journal, location somewhere on Yeager 1.

That was twenty years ago and I'm still confused. On one hand I don't understand my fathers familiarity and seemingly undying hatred for the world of Pandora. On the other I'm terrified of what a female will do to me when I do become blooded. Recently I got caught stocking a female named Spirit, she was cute and I developed feelings for her. Unfortunately, it was the same day I came face to face with an Enforcer named Death.

_Wouldn't be later that I found out Death was just his title and that the Job of an Enforcer was not to arrest bad bloods but to kill them._ Turns out, Spirits mother called Death in for bad blood activity and I was it but instead of killing me, he took me back to a holding cell facility that I didn't know my kind had. Death noted because I was young and stupid, decided he would put me through a stamina course. Later it turned out I was put up to this by my father, looks like my mother wasn't the only one with a sadistic sense for pain.

Enforcer compound circa twenty years before being transformed into base zero.

"Move it, soft meat! I've seen bad bloods with torn limbs do better!"

"_Yes Death!"_

"That's sir to you runt!"

"_Yes sir!"_

Push ups, curl ups, ten mile runs followed by a healthy dose of reciting the code, all while doing this with no sleep for several cycles, I don't know how I'm awake but I can barely breath. Winter pondered while trying to catch his breath.

_"_Very good, soft meat, normally at this point you'd be taught how operate a combi stick and hunt prey out in the wide open forest and rocky terrain. That said, Striker made it quite clear what to do with you Winter. Break the code even a little bit and your mine for the duration of this planetary cycle." stated Death like a Drill Sargent from the pits of Cetanu himself

My eye's, went to the size of starships, this half jaw, this seven foot tall black Yautja has me for a full planetary cycle?

"From your eyes I can see your surprised, yet I don't see fear, tell me young Winter, speak!" Death demanded

For the first time in my life at that point I felt joy, Father and Mother were right, we came to this world to challenge us and adapt. Lifting my self up off the mud, I Winter gave that half jaw my response with my mandibles wide open. "_Death Sir! I've never been happier, I shall as humans say, embrace the suck!_ "

That caught Death off guard.

What kind of abomination for a Yautja were Kima and Striker raising?! In fact why did Striker give me detailed instructions, to teach or get Winter interested In the combat and weapon styles of various races. The boy's mannerisms alone have me concerned, as he was a rebellious zabin at the start and now even on the brink of passing out, Winter has a smile on his mandibles, ready for more. After several cycles, most pups would attempt to challenge me at this point, only to be sent back to the healers unconscious. Lets see how Winter handles the next three hundred cycles then. Death pondered for a minute.

Mark my words Striker, you and Kima walk a fine line as far as the code or even the Council itself is concerned.

**Location: Orbital Defense Platform over Colony world of Yeager 1 situated 1941 light years from Earth and 1911 light years from Yautja Prime.**

Looking out one of the many armored windows, Striker couldn't help but admire at the world and system he calls home.

A fine sight to behold as finding this system was nothing short of a gift from Paya herself. Granted the ecosystem was on average colder then other worlds. However the Yeager 1 system as its now called has a massive supply of planetoids and asteroids, ideal for mining and creating new shipyards and defense platforms. The planet itself however when it comes to prey is pathetic. The biggest meanest creature is more akin to a fury raptor. The creature being only around the size of a big cat.

We've come to call the creatures kwei's, while not very aggressive the infuriating creature has proven to be smart enough to not only hear the best of us. They have also proven to break every speed and agility record we have in the database. The only way to kill the dhi'rauta things is with plasma casters at medium range and even then the kwei's manage to evade half the time.

"Striker, Elder lance's ship has docked and is requesting your presence in regards to a unauthorized weapons test on Pandora" stated a Yautja technician.

"Strange the Counsel isn't this slow when it comes to inquires, perhaps I'll humor the Elder in regards to the latest enhancements to personal weapons systems I've developed. After all its not like the code was broken at all, hehe."

That sent a chill up the operators spine since everyone knows that Striker's affinity for inventing ever more destructive weapons. Has earned him a few nicknames from merchant of death to bringer of the apocalypse. While he may not be proficient in close combat, his ability to understand and conceal weapons has lead to a few odd ways of beating his opponents. Actually during one public match one warrior was humiliated for the longest time. Namely because Striker instead of taking the fight seriously used it to advertise his less then lethal toys. The poor blooded only won the match when Striker was finished and left the Kerhite, the blooded male was barely able to stand. No one has challenged him since.

"Striker!, Everyone from Bad bloods to the council itself, knows how much you love to test your new weapons on everything shy of a star but doing it on a hunting planet reserved for just that, hunting, were you mad or just plane trigger happy!?"As Lance began flaring his mandibles to indicate his displeasure at Strikers antics.

" Elder you should sit down as this is a story I was hoping to tell my son, however as he is indisposed for a while I shall tell the story of that retched moon the Na'vi call a planet."

Meanwhile at home Kima is busy taking a well deserved break.

Ah my mate is doing his bombs and ships, while my son got stuck with Death for a planetary cycle. The recent message from Death is quite interesting as he was surprised and infuriated at how quickly my son adapted to his new training regiment and the unorthodox course Striker provided.

All because Winter had a crush on his daughter Spirit, how cute but her mother could use a lesson or two in regards to proper parenting. Anyone that goes after my Son just for looking at a cute female should learn a new lesson in regards to getting their Spine ripped out and force fed to a Na'vi matriarch with her entrails on the ground!

Mandibles flaring, curse you Striker, now you have me doing it! He is going to need two healers after I've had my way with him tonight.

**"Something wrong Striker, you just went pale " Its nothing Elder I just got an odd feeling is all, Shall we continue?**

* * *

I hope this turned out better then the first chapter and yes I'm going to bash Pandora. Don't worry next chapter, you'll see how it ties into Striker and the planet itself.

To better keep track this is yet another edit, I'm always looking for methods of improvement.

As always like share and review. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Winters Beginning Ch 3 on the twelfth day of christmas my good pred gave to me, 12 Na'vi skulls, mwahahahaha.

* * *

Sitting inside the briefing room aboard ODP 11, Striker gives his story.

"As I was saying Elder lance the story of Pandora is a long one, while I wasn't the first to find the planet, I did become one of the first to study it." Started Striker

" This isn't going to be one of your famous rants about your hatred for Pandora is it,?" Elder Lance asked.

"Listen and you will understand For I may not be an Elder yet, I do know how keep my self inline. Lets see where to start oh yes, It started after my father was killed by a bunch of snake like vermin. The vermin were killed by water of all things and their tech was pathetic. As such my father decided to meet them in open combat on dry ground and was so confident he could wipe them out with such ease that he took minimal equipment and armor. He died from their poison after wiping out a few hundred of them."

" I don't need to know your life's story Striker on how you chose the way of the weapons engineers! I need to know what you did on Pandora as records show you were on Pandora multiple times, each one lasting between half to a full Planetary cycle and with multiple clans. Is that correct?" Asked Elder Lance

"Snort... very well Elder Lance I'll start when I first Landed on that low gravity acid ball.

Elder Lance face palms, the council should have asked Nova to do this, while he's done wonders in improving combat and defensive systems. Strikers lust for making new war machines has caused many to question his sanity as the Yautja haven't fought a major war since the conflict with the Engineers. Whatever the cause of the War, the dishonorable method of using hardmeats as weapons to keep lesser species, from advancing could not be allowed. It was during that war that the Council of the Ancients decreed a new code, one that can only be used during times of war and even then only activated with their approval.

_ The code of Total War, while similar to the standard code that we all live by, the Total War protocol allows an anything goes approach to eliminate the enemy without repercussion. While millions died, the added flexibility allowed us to bring the Engineers to the brink of extinction and gain the title many civilizations know us by, Predators._

"Elder!" Striker roared, "Watch your tongue ,whelp." "Snarl, my apologies Lance, you zoned out for half a cycle" "I was only reminiscing about past conflicts nothing more, continue Striker and this time, leave out your child hood." " Very well Elder Lance".

**Location Pandora, Home of the Na'vi. 10 years before Winters birth, 10 years after after taking Kima as his life mate. Age of Striker at this time is 125.**

_Upon first stepping foot on its soil, I thought I had hit the greatest discovery in history. An outpost was setup inside a large mountain overlooking the jungle and planes, so that I could monitor and study the local wild life and the sentient race that called this world home._

"Strikers log, its been ninety cycles since coming here and so far the discovery's are mounting. The Na'vi as they are called, worship something called Eywa, so far I have yet to determine if this is just faith based or real. Size indicates odd evolution, scans reveal a bone density, capable of supporting higher gravity worlds, yet have an appendage linked to their brain. Observations have shown these appendages are used to interface with the local wild life, very impressive. It is unknown at this time just how much control the Na'vi have over the creatures, end log."

"It has now been half a planetary cycle, I've collected various samples from every pray I can hunt, so far the number of trophy's accumulated Is enough to make Kima proud. The supposedly dominant species is not so dominant, upon traveling to the other side of the planet, I hunted a group of five strong male Na'vi. Taking the time to kill them one by one with my wrist blades and combi stick, even blasted one of their Ikran with my plasma caster when it was attempting to flee.

One attempted to challenge me, The blue subject showed incredible aggression and ferocity but showed little in the ability to adapt to a new challenge. As such the subjects skull was mine in just three moves. As I sliced his arm off, stabbed his lower thigh, anchoring him to the nearby tree, then proceeded to rip his spine and skull through his abdomen. Despite being as large as an engineer they are clearly not as strong as their bone structure would lead us to believe.

Not all was lost thankfully. Observations of one subject upon the death of his Ikran showed acute emotional trauma. Detailed scan of the event with just face mask sensors showed the nervous systems of both Na'vi and Ikran to be linked in this bond. Impressive but stupid as it creates an exploitable weakness.

The local tribe upon discovery of the bodies simply played it off as a hunt gone wrong. Pathetic, even soft meat humans are more superstitious then these primitives, end Log."

Full planetary: "Its the planet, the blue meat bags worship the crazy planet! I'm no botanist so as a final good by, I detonated a small charge on one of the Tree of voices as the Na'vi call them. Hehe, turns out the Anurai clan went to war against Li'ona clan, end result was death and confusion until a Na'vi titled Makto showed up to end the fighting. To go to war over a tree of all things is shocking to say the least, these primitives are tree huggers in every sense of the term.

Still when studying the plant life and seeing the primitives interface with it has caused me to suspect that the entire ecosystem is connected somehow end log."

"After that my hatred grew as one Clan after another used me as a guide, to find the best hunting spots, which critters tasted the best etc. All the while I was getting the feeling the Planet Ewya was hating me as much as I hated it. Turns out Yautja botanist confirmed my suspicion, the entire planet's ecosystem was linked like that of a brain. The Na'vi didn't advance simply because there was no need to.

The council of Elders even ordered me to keep doing it and so for nearly ten planetary cycles I played tour guide gaining the nick name of Nok. As I measured the time of this torture. Kima was about to give birth to our son Winter at this time and I was not going to miss that! For kima would break my bones next time we mated.

So I decided to test the next generation of wrist computers I'd been working on, notably how to improve its destructive potential." Striker grinned. Lances eyes and mandibles began to widen. "Hehe, yes the planet that I had been stuck with for so long became my prey and as such the mountain that I inhabited became my target. Watching from my ship a good distance away the detonation exceeded my expectations. With a force of five megatons, the mountain was blown into countless chunks of rock, lighting up the night sky in a beautiful blue and green inferno.

The Shock wave was equally impressive and obliterated many large trees and more importantly, one of the Tree of Voices. To say Ewya was pissed would be an understatement. Immediately the magnetic fields shifted in frequency and intensity. Ships sensors became useless and every living creature shy of the Na'vi themselves came in swarms looking for me. Like a Xenomorph, going after an insect, I had become the bug that needed squishing. So flying by visual means I landed right in the heart of the Tree of Souls.

Upon exiting my ship the greatest prey surrounded me, yet did not attack, rather I was greeted by a Tsahik who informed me to touch the Tree of Souls. Why this particular Na'vi didn't run from me is unknown, but upon touching the tree, Ewya hit every spot in my mind and body. Such pain from thousands of memories even those I hunted spoke of anguish, suffering and pain. The moment the connection was severed I was on my hands and feet from such pain and the message was clear, never come back.

I understood as did the Elders, while hunting was permitted, on Pandora. I Striker was not, at least for a while hehe."

"I see, so that's why the self destruct function on the Wrist comps was made variable and dialed to a certain limit." Realized Lance " Yes Elder and I'm grateful that I got to see Winters birth as well despite my hand being broken by Kima it was worth it". Striker testing his hand at the memory.

"Hmm, Striker, an emotion, that all learn, regardless of species, is anger is a constant enemy, how we choose to handle it, is the difference between becoming a bad blood or Yaujta that needs a good fight." Consoled Lance

"I understand Elder Lance however I must ask since I submitted that story to the Council, why are you really here?" Striker inquired with a calculating eyes.

"Simple, I came here to give my clan some time off and to have our ship repaired and upgraded by your technicians. So I figured what better way to pass the time then to hear the story of the Yautja who tried to hunt a planet, only to be hunted in turn by it. I must say Striker the new mountain range that slowly circulates around the planet will forever bear the scars of your explosive wrath." Elder Lance was smiling and trilling, barely holding in his laughter.

"Glad I could satisfy your curiosity Elder, anything else I can help you with?"

"No its late now so I shall retire for the cycle, in the mean time go home and have fun with Kima as I've heard your son Winter is stuck with Death for a full planetary Cycle."

" How did you hear about that lance?!" Since Striker was careful in putting his new plan into action.

"Ha like I'm going to tell you that, good night Striker." Elder Lances stands up and leaves while waving his hand goodbye.

Strikers mandibles closing,"good night Elder Lance".

* * *

Wow its amazing what happens when you learn new things.

As always, like, share and fore the love of paya review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Winters beginning Ch4 please don't hurt me for this may be pushing the boundries. I was going to do a time skip but now I'm going to have to use math gerr.

* * *

Location Yeager 1 outside primary capital city of Voi next day.

On a small hill Kima ponders while on a hike.

Our home was situated not far from the main city, just inside the wilderness. A short hike up the hill and one can see the beauty of the city and the myriad of ships coming and going. Such a view never gets old despite being here for nearly a century. The scene gets better in the cold season as the snow's reflection creates its own beauty.

Sigh... it was on a day like this that Winter was born, it was so cold. The temperature had dropped to what the humans would call negative twenty degreess Fahrenheit. Striker had just made it back after he sent a report to the council of how he blew up Pandora, or at least a good chunk of it " mandibles snickering" . We were taking a walk to our usual spot through the snow. Voi was smaller then, as it was the extreme cold showed just how beautiful the landscape was. The land was filled with reflections in such a way that it felt like time had stopped.

However despite its beauty the sub temperatures hid a lethal truth, that freezing to death was a very real possibility here. Even so having Striker right next to me gently rubbing my belly and saying sweet things to me. Was enough to keep me warm and remind us what love was suppose to be. While love is a human term as there isn't one in Yautja language, the principle of what it truly means is what set Striker to do what he did.

Striker will tell you, he blew up a chunk of Pandora out of anger, wrath, and resentment but the truth was he did it out of love for me and our son. As he didn't want to miss the birth of our first and sadly last child.

So it was while enjoying his comfort as we watched the sparkling glow of the land, that my water broke.

Zuza who had become a friend of the family, had decided to visit Kima as she had some free time.

"Thinking back on your sons birth again Kima?" "Zuza!" Kima jumped not expecting her on this warm calm day.

"What brought you here, aren't you suppose to be tending to Strikers wounds?" Kima inquired.

"Ha with the new medical advancements fixing Striker was easy though I did use the blue gel on certain wounds just to remind him he's still mortal." Ah being a healer did have its perks. Zuza couldn't help but enjoy and reminisce about all the times she put males in their place.

"Yes well he deserved it after mentioning Pandora too many times and sending Winter to be with Death for a while." Kima fumed

"Winters a tough one, I've seen too many pups come to me unconscious after Death was through with them after several cycles. I believe he may be lonely." Zuza held her head low and began to twiddle her claws now starting to feel like one of her patients.

"Death or Winter?" Kima was now getting curious as it wasn't like Zuza to act so compassionate or nervous. When was the last time she mated hmm.

"Death, poor soul has killed so many bad bloods that to him, Spirit is the only real good thing he has left." Zuza couldn't help but pity the poor male.

" I thought he had a mate, didn't he?" Kima was now confused as she thought Spirit's mother was very much alive. Something is off and Zuza is giving off vibes more akin to a love sick pup.

"That was a long time ago, his daughter is being cared for by other females but his protectiveness is almost maternal, impressive for a male." Being a matriarch type society the males are always protective of females as they were granted the gift to deliver new life. Death however takes it to a whole new extreme.

" What happened?"

"Becoming an Enforcer happened, his mate Jayka, I believe was captured by a bad blood group, supers I think. Spirit was out and about and thus wasn't caught, impressive as she was just ten at the time. What happened next was horrible to say the least, Jayka was implanted with a xeno then dropped onto a small colony of Yautja. He witnessed the entire thing as the supers wanted him to suffer." Zuza's tears started to flow as she new the event's practically first hand.

" What happened next Zuza?" Kima asked now wanting to comfort her friend.

"The Elites were called in to take out the swarm, yet it was Death that killed the Abomination but at a cost. The Abomination managed to tear his face apart right before Death cut its head off with his plasma blades. He gained the nickname of half jaw as a result. I did the surgery myself at which point he settled here to keep his daughter safe and help train the next generation of Predators."

Kima's mandibles flared "I would have burned the Planet and the supers to ash"

"He wanted to but Spirit came first. Which is why I must ask you, Kima is it common for life mates to emulate each other? If so could you help me?"

Well that was a bomb that just exploded.

"Oh, Zuza are you interested in half jaw I mean Death?"

"I might be but his ability to be interested gets lost every time another female gets in his face after their pup comes back bruised and battered. It would be nice though as I have great affection for his daughter and she has plenty of fun with me as well. Spirit shows great promise as a healer and I've been teaching her in its ways but her friends could use a lesson on bating. As they tend to bate poor pups into challenging death for their affections. Mandibles flaring, as such I make sure to use only blue gel, on those little brats!"

"Zuza, spill it now." Kima had lost her patience by this point.

"Ugh fine I want what you have okay, Striker talks about you more then his weapons, he, to use a human term Loves you a great deal. I wish more yautja would see that but the mating season no matter how traditional, is just that, traditional. Sure the pups know who their parents are but still, what the two of you have done has made me envious." Zuza now had the cutest pleading posture she could muster.

Wow okay this will be interesting as I've never played matchmaker, this should be fun. Kima pondered briefly before making the decision.

"Very well Zuza I will help you but only after Death is finished with Winter, agreed." "Yes thank you Kima as that means so much to me. In the mean time since we still have plenty of daylight lets go get a warm bite to eat, I hear Rabs are quiet good this time of year." Their stomachs rumbled just to prove a point. "lead the way Zuza."

In the capital city of Voi Striker was taking a pleasant walk and enjoying the sites. Breathing fresh air always felt nicer then recycled anyway.

Should have paid more attention to that odd feeling but I did promise to dial down the Pandora metaphors. Perhaps I'll try using the green meatbags my father killed, eh probably not, after all the creatures vanished after that. Must have realized if an Elder can do that with few weapons, what can a fully armed clan do hehe. Still I would love to test the new cannons, recently installed on Lances' ship on them the next time they show themselves.

Still at least we mated in the soft freezing snow and after Kima had caused sufficient wounds to me. I in turn got to have my way with her, then a couple of Kwei's showed up and an odd competition began as to who could mate the longest and fastest. Kima upon seeing creatures mate at a speed more reminiscent of forge hammer powered by a starship reactor on overload. Decided to do the same, it was glorious as we made it last for half the night. For once the mighty kewi's lost, at least in stamina.

Next thing I know right after we made it inside our home and into our bed, Kima tells me she want's one as a pet. Already I could see the implications of that as it wasn't a bad idea.

Still, Zuza was most surprised when I came in with my mandibles so wide, that not even the Council itself could break my mood. Poor Zuza, she is a fine female and one of the best healers on this planet. Then she hit me with that vile of blue gel to sour my mood in an instant. I swear, I don't care how effective that stuff is, I hope the Yautja meat bag who invented it is rotting in Lucifer's grip.

Mandibles clicking rapidly hehe, looks I did learn a thing from humans after all, wait what am I thinking gerr, so this is what Zuza meant when she said Kima and I emulate each other. I'm going to make her thirsty for me after this!

" Are you alright Kima you just went flush briefly"

"Its nothing Zuza just an odd feeling."

Elder lance observed them from another table with his eye brows cocked. "It appears Na'vi aren't the only ones who are connected to their mates. Life mates are indeed entertaining to watch hehe." Mandibles clicking rapidly.

* * *

I know she told me not too but I must. The names of Zuza and jayka came from reejero

Also be better keep track this yet another reedit, thanks to helpful teachers.

As always, like , share and review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter's Beginning Chapter 5.**

* * *

Inside his room Winter makes a journal, summarizing his research and past events.

It's been twenty five planetary cycles since that fun year with Death. As it turns out, Zuza managed to win his heart after all, mostly through Spirit trying to make him happy again as she grew up. Unfortunately the experience had a lasting effect on me as I became more isolated from many other pups and instead began to continue my growing interests in different forms of combat and weaponry.

Death, to my horror, became my teacher in the art of how to identify and eliminate others of my kind. I personally find the Elites most fascinating but one thing stood out during my studies. A group of humans recently began to be judged by their kind, while not the first time its happened in their history, this group was being hunted down and exterminated like bad bloods yet they did nothing wrong. According to the rules of this so called United States, these people had the freedom to create their own faith.

They ran, rebuilt, ran, rebuilt, and on and on it went. They suffered, fought, bled and yet even when their founders were killed by these criminals, their new faith remained firm. They continued the impossible, never once changing their principles unless necessary. While not warriors, they acted like one and showed just what it meant to survive and hold true to the code they swore to uphold, both religious and of this so called United States. It was when I studied these Saints that I came to a conclusion, that I could not help but feel an odd sensation, from somewhere inside me.

I don't know why but I knew and confirmed it with my mother and went deeper. These Saints didn't drink or eat poisonous substances as it harms the body. So upon seeing my fellow Yautia, namely freshly blooded who had too much _C'nlip_. I, did something that Zuza would hate me for, I challenged one. While only fifty or so in age, I suffered battered limbs but in the end the newly blooded was indeed knocked out because, the poison in him made it much easier to take him out.

As such I vowed like these odd humans that I too would never partake of such substances as they would only lead to my death. Speaking of Half jaw, I wonder if he heard by now about that?

"That little runt did _what?!_" Death growled, his anger reaching a whole new level.

"He challenged a drunk Yautja to confirm his research, looked something like a _ooman_ would use...what was it...kung fu? I've lost track of how many he's studied." Zuza replied wearily.

"That's not the point! An unblooded taking down a blooded in a challenge is enough to cause a problem that I may have to deal with, and what research was he doing now!?"

"Winter discovered a human religion that doesn't drink or eat poisons, so he decided to see whether if such things did make one weaker."

"Let me guess, he renounced such things as they make one easy to kill?"

"Yes.''

"Stupid runt! Doesn't he have friends to play with?"

"He did. Kal and Hawk, I believe but they had a falling out as Winter was starting to seem less yautja, more soft meat."

"What about the females?"

Zuza sighed at this, "Two females decided to mess with his reproductive instincts to the point where Winter's body couldn't take it anymore and he touched one of them."

Death clenched his fists in anger and resisted the urge to punch the wall in frustration.

"I'm going to have to talk to the arbitrator for this one. How is Kima and Striker taking this Zuza?"

"I couldn't be prouder Half-Jaw, thanks for asking," a new voice interrupted, startling the duo who had been in deep conversation.

Death immediately drew his wrist blades against Striker's neck.

"Striker! Don't you ever do that again you crazy meat bag!" Death screeched, retracting his wrist blades upon realizing it was his friend.

"Yes well where would the fun be in that?" Striker holstered his plasma pistol, his mandibles clicking rapidly in laughter.

"Hello Striker, I trust everything is well?" Zuza inquired

"Winter's latest brawl is just one more step to his eventual _chiva_, oh and don't worry Half-Jaw, I've already dealt with the drunk blooded and his clan Elder."

"Stop calling me Half-Jaw! I really don't want to know how you did it. Just tell me why you're here," Death's mandibles flared angrily.

"Fine. I'm here because Winter only has fifty planetary cycles left before he takes his _chiva_. Not long at all and while our unorthodox...methods _are_ working he needs more on survival training and social skills."

"I could give him medical training or maybe Spirit." Zuza asked.

"Ha, that runt won't go near our daughter with a Battleship-sized pole after what I did to him. Though I still find it odd how Winter takes punishment with such ease and yet when he's around cute females, he freezes up faster then a Rab under fire."

"Fine. I'll do it. Is there anything else Striker?"

"Yes how's the pup doing?"

Zuza began rubbing her swollen stomach, "Oh he's doing fine, should be any cycle now, I trust we are safe?"

"Yeager one is surrounded by nearly a hundred heavily armed Orbital Defense Platforms. Plus twenty Orbital ship yards of various types and sizes. The shield grid is still incomplete but getting there and a number of ground vehicles are still in development on the southern continent."

Deaths eye's widened to the size of a hard meat queen, "Why in Paya's name do we have that much firepower!?"

"While we may be the dominant race in the galaxy, the only way to maintain that edge is too be prepared. Should other races decide to challenge us Yeager one shall be the primary means of keeping them in line.

Any how I shall take my leave, have fun you two." As Striker leaves their home.

"Goodbye Striker."

Upon seeing Winter come home Kima couldn't help but ask.

"Winter how was your day?"

"I was ordered by Dad to stand in front of Elder Pus as he and his clan insult me over and over again."

"Elder Pus?" Kima inquired.

"Yeah, even when I was punched in the gut I couldn't stop laughing."

Kima's mandibles clicked rapidly in laughter at this.

"Pussy, his mother named him Pussy?" she was on her knees by this point from laughter.

"Well when I asked him that and said it was an endearing term for a human pet called a Pussy Cat. He changed all sorts of colors and even the rest of his clan began laughing with me."

"Winter, you need to be less blunt but I guess that will never change, what happened next?"

"I was sent to Zuza's office for treatment as it took the other Yautja to keep him from breaking the code when he really began to pound into me."

"Excellent, now then your father will be home soon and then your training _will _intensify starting tomorrow."

"Two more questions mom. What caused you to name me after a human season and why is my core temperature a little bit lower then other Yautja?"

"Another time Winter but I will promise this, if you swear to me to never go after a female unless its for the soul purpose of becoming a life mate, then in time I will tell you."

"Then Mother I will promise to only seek out a life mate after I have come of age to do so and pass my chiva." Said Winter with determination in his eyes.

Kima smile and did a very _ooman _gesture. She gave her son a hug and Winter returned it with contentment.

* * *

Again Kudos to Celsius fate for beta reading this as she does a fantastic job.

If you haven't already, go read her story Acceptance and don't forget to leave a review both here and Acceptance. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Winters beginning ch6

Note Roses are red, Na'vi are blue, how many fics depict Preds as younglings, I have no clue.

* * *

**Location Yeager 1, Northern continent, recently commissioned Training base. Designated Base Zero.**

Strikers log: "Its been twenty five years and Zuza's family has grown but now we just have 25 years left before, Winter, Kal and Hawk take their chiva and become blooded adults, among many others.

Base Zero, much like the colony it resided on, was set up to help train Yautja from any Clan. This allowed greater numbers to be taught in a myriad of different fighting styles. In short, just like our great world, it was designed to show true Predator Unity. While many clans are often away for great periods of time, one can not increase population without a planet, as such Yeager one has in time grown to a population of over fifty million yautja.

Yautja prime may show large temples and cities seemingly one with nature while another colony shows great buildings surrounded by desolate deserts and lava. Yeager 1 trumps both in the fact our world has become the Fortress of the stars.

Since the near extinction of the Engineers as well as their odd disappearance from galactic society. Other alien races have gradually developed and will eventually become space faring.

As such hunting these races forms a duel purpose, one is to test their will, the other is threat assessment. While I personally see our race as the peace keepers of the Galaxy. The reality is quite different as we are what the humans would say, the boogeymen or Gespenst Jager ( ghost hunter) of the cosmos.

We Operate in the shadows as well we should. After all, many races defecate themselves upon the mere sight of just one Predator, I can only imagine the horror they would feel upon seeing an entire army and fleet, and knowing all the knowledge they had accumulated about us was just what we wanted them to see and hear.

Still as of late having a very long lifespan compared to practically every sentient race we've encountered has produced a conundrum. In the time it takes for a Yautja to become combat ready, a society can already produce thousands if not millions depending on population in the same time frame. Some even said we should start doing chivas at fifty years of age. This however was only accepted if our society got really desperate and needed a population boost to prevent our extinction.

Good thing we know how to adapt quickly otherwise we may have gone extinct by now but times are changing and so we will be ready. End log."

In the middle of a training exercise Kal is wondering why he signed on with Death.

Twenty years or so left before our chiva and I can already tell that taking Death's course, instead of one of the other clan trainers was a big mistake. Rumor has it Death pioneered these methods based on human soldier training and just like humans it keeps changing. Then there is the other rumor that Winter doesn't drink intoxicants. I swear he is more soft meat human then Yautja and unlike Hawk and I, he doesn't hardly use a spear or anything else for that matter.

Instead I've noticed Winter when in close prefers to use Wrist blades either just one pair on his right arm or two. Beyond that he has clearly shown a preference for ranged weapons like smart disks and shuriken's. Yet Winters real preference is the Plasma casters and there associated variants. While Hawk and I have been trained in all manner of weaponry as well. We prefer blades and in nearly every duel with Winter or each other, Winter loses.

At first, then he pulls a weird human derived move to disarm us and punches us into the ground. What's most horrifying is there is no malice, just cold calculating movements. Hawk and I stopped being his close friends for this very fact because Winter acts more machine then Yautja. Everyone ridicules him for this fact and yet,he has not shown any anger towards us.

Now that I think of it Winter doesn't talk much at all anymore, he is only focused on one thing and one thing only, bringing death to as many creatures as possible, as quickly as possible. Still even he has his limits, often disappearing or shutting up entirely and only following orders. Its this odd level of dealing with hate has many of us confused.

" Kal stop thinking and help me out here, other wise Half Jaw will have us for soup".

"I'm coming Hawk."

Kal and I have been stuck with this new survival training in the snow. Why my clan decided to move to this frozen death ball I'll never know. Even with new thermal wear its still freezing and it doesn't help that Half Jaw is having us do team building exercises in this stuff. No other group is doing what we are doing and it pisses me off.

Yet here we are digging, holes sleeping in them, then being forced awake by trained Kewi's. How they managed to capture and train the little devils I'll never know. Though I heard a rumor that a female Yautja named Kima wanted one as a pet and her life mate Striker decided, why stop there and weaponized them. I curse the meat bags who developed cloning.

Unlike normal kewi's these ones are far more aggressive and have already sent many youngbloods to the healers. Deaths plan was dual purpose, teach us situational awareness and how to heal ourselves in case of injury. The idea being if we can survive the fastest critters on record we can survive Hard meats.

Sigh... great we now have to drag two of these kewi's we managed to kill back to base for food. "Kal! Stop thinking and help me out here."

" I'm coming Hawk"

Rabs darn vermin were all over the base and yet they made for really tasty grub. During my studies of Yeager one wildlife, the Rabs were so named because they had similarities to an Earth rabbit. However Rabs were different in a few area's namely they were the size of a Capybara with teeth more akin to a Viperwolf and a Beaver.

These creatures were the number one reason why trees in many area's were not as dense as they are on other planets. The Rabs had proven to eat through thick layers of wood at such speed it was a wonder there were any trees at all. However the docile nature and fast breeding abilities of these rodent like creatures led to a new food source for the growing colony.

Wrist comp beeps.

"what do you need"

"Is that anyway to speak to a friend"

Gulp,

"Spirit I'm in the middle of training for my chiva and if Half Jaw finds out about this, I'm in for another year of misery."

" I thought you enjoyed that?" Spirit asked.

"Valid point, Now is there a reason why you called me?"

"Yes have you found a female you like yet, besides me?"

Immediately Winter turns green and all that emotional control goes out faster then a chest burster.

"I eh ah, left, right, No!, also we are not courting and you know how I am around females!"

"Ow, not so loud!, Paya, you make my younger brother look tame by comparison, oh and my Dad is behind you by.

"Winter!?" Death has that look in his eyes

"Yes sir?" Winter responds with trepidation

"Alright runts! Can anyone here name what Winter did wrong?" Death asked,

Scythe answered, " He left himself exposed"

"Correct, anyone else?"

Hawk answered, "he violated protocol and showed he's not as cold as his name would imply."

The others snickered from this.

"Very good, now as punishment, all five of you runts will be hiking with full kit, twenty five miles out and twenty five miles back. There will be no sleeping as the temperatures are expected to drop considerably so walk quick or die."

Winter held his head in shame. "Sorry Death and everyone else."

"The Hike will start tomorrow morning, also I will not tolerate any action against your fellow Yautja, if you do I will personally send you to my life mate Zuza with the request that she use Blue gel only. Assuming your still conscious to feel such torture."

Everyone shuddered at that, knowing what Death does as punishment to young bloods and what his Life mate Zuza does to those who deserve the application of the proven but extremely painful blue gel medicine.

"Now any Complaints Runts!?"

"No Sir!" the group replied.

"Good now move it before I make it a hundred!"

Ah for once its my turn to be sadistic, Jokes on you Striker. Death finished.

Blooded hunter training instructor Pike representing the Clan of Elder Lance on Base Zero, Yeager one, next day.

Slam, kick, parry, lunge, ah yes these young bloods are doing very well. While Half jaw may prefer to torture his charges like the Enforcer that he is. I prefer to teach my young bloods in tradition and what it means to be a Yautja. Still the interesting combo of Death and Zuza causes many to wonder, just what kind of sick game they're running here?

Just last night alone after Death deliberately caused his daughter to talk to Winter and cause a reaction that many of us find both funny and odd. Namely why a male would be nervous around females or how that little soft meat goes from emanating paranoia and caution to a blubbering unstable toddler. In less time then blades being deployed.

However instead of punishing just Winter, Death does it to all his charges and they are now suffering a grueling hike of fifty miles in thick snow at near zero degrees. Such things are usually easy but as our race isn't all that adept in such conditions it might as well be a hike through a hive.

Still I can't deny the results as it has caused competition with the rest of us and our charges. Rumor has it the females in Voi now discipline their pups just by mentioning Death and Zuza. Having met Zuza myself I can see why, she is a fantastic healer however, getting on her bad side,like yelling at her life mate Death and well the infamous blue gel comes to mind.

Sigh... "females in general are sadistic, glad I did not take on a life mate as rutting a couple times during mating season is good enough for me."

"Your pregnant again Zuza!" Ask a shocked Kima

"Yep, I'm sorry your unable to have more Kima, truly but on the bright side, your experience has allowed many successful births and saved many lives."

"Yes well giving birth in negative twenty on a freezing snow bank, while beautiful, is not ideal since the cold seeped in and destroyed all my eggs. If it wasn't for you Zuza I would have perished a horrible death from the inside out. Winter well, he was lucky as freshly born pups are even more susceptible to the cold.

"I wouldn't say that. thanks to your walks in the cold, Winters DNA began to mutate in order to better protect against the cold environment. To that end his core temperature runs at a lower range then normal Yautja. While this does give him an edge in colder climates as his tolerance is higher. It means he has to drink more fluids then normal in higher temperatures.

Which is not that big of a deal anyway as thermal netting is standard gear. That said he is the only one to be born in such conditions as the risk to the mother is too great. Which is why no female is allowed to travel beyond ten meters out side a building unless in the city during their final trimester.

Well, looks like the boys are back from their punishment, I shall be off to treat them, try to go easy on Striker this time will you. Treating these pups and taking care of my own is not easy." Zuza takes her leave to attend the injured such is the life of healers.

"I'll try my best Zuza, have a good evening." Replied Kima.

* * *

Nearly 2k words, that's a new record for me. man this chapter was hard to write. Next one the chiva's.

Also for any who actually read and review this. This chapter will be replaced with a reedit which just now happened as my skills have improved.

As always, like, share and review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Winters beginning ch7 Apologies in advance, first time doing action sequences

* * *

The Chiva is about to begin. As a show of further proof of their technological superiority, the young unblooded about to take their right of passage to become adults are transported aboard a recently completed planetary assault ship. Such a vessel is among the largest built so far and was designed to deploy large numbers of Predators, ground vehicles, and set up bases for further operations on a planets surface.

Through out the two mile long,one thousand meter wide, and nine hundred meter high frame, the vessel sports a massive arsenal of plasma cannons, plasma lances, a sizable point defense grid, and recently added long range missile systems. The reintroduction of said missiles came about after Strikers break through in improving the destructive power used in wrist comps. This improvement has lead to a drastic increase in weapon yields all around, and as such new missile designs were developed and given major improvements over their ancient predecessors.

Along with a new armor composed of greater thickness and of a new alloy compared to the smaller and less capable Clan mother ships. As well as the strongest shields available and the ability to replace and build nearly anything, made the vessel just shy of being completely self sufficient.

However the lack of science labs and containment modules for hard meat queens created some concern for the Council. This was mitigated by many Elites and Enforcers who saw such a vessel as blessing from Paya, as bad bloods,and other sentient races are starting to become space faring. Notable was the humans sudden leap in technology, and are now advancing at such a rapid pace, that it is estimated they will achieve FTL flight in three hundred years if not sooner.

As such since Yeager one was selected for the very purpose of building an Army and Fleet capable of defending Yautja space should the need arise. The Council then made a decision that all purpose built warships would be named after Elites and Enforcers with commanders being selected by Clan Elders.

Due to the sensitive nature of these vessels any blooded serving aboard them that breaks the code and does not accept the punishment of the Enforcer is to be killed immediately. Exile is not an option when serving or operating Council Warships.

**PCS ( Predator Council Ship) Wolf, en route to deploy young bloods to hunting world, Reaper two. 5 min till drop.**

Striker inspects the first group, which includes his son, the deployment bay can launch hundreds of pods but for this only a small fraction of them will be used.

"All right unbloods, today you become blooded, make no mistake the hard meats are not kewi's and will kill you in any way they can. Reaper two is a rock with a thin atmosphere with hardly anything in the way of vegetation or wildlife. This isn't Earth or Yautja Prime so if you take your mask off, you will be dead in less then a minute. This rock is barely classified as habitable but makes for excellent ground for hard meat containment.

A mother ship already deployed nearly fifty hard meats created from various hosts, so stay on your toes. Remember only use your plasma caster when you have achieved the death of a xeno either by blade or with your bare hands. Any questions?"

"Who will lead the ground team?" Scythe asked

"Thank you for volunteering Scythe, try not to die or get your squad killed."

Scythe had blank stare and asked his close friend Ghost. "Why me, I hate leading?"

Ghost was the quiet one and rarely spoke, true to his name however he specialized in stealth and his shy nature meant his observation skills were top notch. Ghost's ability to read others and predict them made many concerned if he was a security problem.

"Your the most logical choice" Replied Ghost as he goes on to explain why.

"Kal, well he daydreams to much, Hawk is full of himself and doesn't like Winter, and Winter while capable isn't liked by many and it would have shown favoritism on Strikers part. That leaves you Scythe." stated Ghost.

unbloods prepare for drop, came a voice from the intercom system.

" Alright, everyone in but Winter I have something say to him first." ordered Striker

The four entered the drop pods.

" What is it Sir?" asked Winter

"Son I have an order for you and it's one that comes straight from your mother. Go down there and kill them all, then come back alive soldier that's an order."

With a glint in his eye and with no one watching, Winter stood to attention and gave his father the American Salute.

"Sir... Yes Sir". Dropping the salute, Winter enters the pod.

_Kima if he survives this, he is bound to make many rivals and enemies, while Winter still see's humans as prey, it won't stop him from adapting their techniques._ pondered Striker

"Pods one through five ready, commencing deployment."

Immediately the pods dropped from low orbit and accelerated too high speed. Upon hitting the surface more akin to a JDAM, about five kilometres away from target the five Yautja got out of their pods and turned to Scythe.

"Alright since we are outnumbered against the most dangerous prey out here lets not get careless. Winter you'll take Ghost across the left side, try not to blow up the rock we stand on."

" Understood, lets go ghost" Winter asked as Ghost followed suit.

" Okay well they're dead, now lets go hunting" stated Hawk

" I did that because of how much you don't like him Hawk remember we may not live either, now move out." Ordered Scythe

As night came on this world the unmistakable hissing of the hard meats could be heard, at this point both parties had been separated for quite some time.

Marching through the caves they discovered, Winter and Ghost stopped to asses the network.

"Something's wrong, we haven't heard back from the other three and we are to far inside for coms to get through." Ghost was worried, going into caves increased the chanced of finding hardmeats but also increased the chance of being killed by them.

" Not true, Kal is an expert in coms so in reality they are either dead or too focused to care as we should be" Winter replied

"You know Winter neither of us talk much but I've observed you more then anyone else to know. That you are nothing more then a cold blooded experiment designed to kill with out empathy, remorse or pride, which even for our race is saying something. To you this isn't a right but a mission that you'll see through no matter the cost and I must say. The rumors are crap, your just misunderstood, more unique then others but in the end you will never hesitate to help your fellow Yautja."

Winter raised an eye brow behind his mask at that, since most thought other wise. "Your right Ghost but there is one thing I do care about"

"What would that be." replied Ghost

" Kill count" Immediately Winter deploys two shurikans and throws them. Cutting down two hard meats with a third being blasted with the plasma caster nearly on top of them.

Ghost deploys his spear and wrist blades.

" More coming Winter!" The distinct hissing sound stops, only to be replaced by the sound of fast moving limbs and quick shadows.

" Ghost how many?, my sensors are picking up nearly a dozen here and the ones we've killed are melting the floor!"

"I've got, Paya, over a dozen here!"

"Fine we'll go your way then" Winter replied, then proceeded to aim the plasma caster at the ceiling and fired, causing a cave in.

Ghost then proceeds to charge straight into the dozen Xeno's to his front, impaling two of them then discharging his own plasma castor.

Acid from the carnage began to rain down on top of them, but ignoring the pain and stripping the armor as they went, they pushed through.

That's the Tenth one we've taken as a trophy and so far things look bleak. My first kill is one I will always remember as it reminds me of the medical training we received. These hard meat varied quite a bit but my first kill managed to bite through my wrist comp, then my bones, almost biting my arm off. Upon gutting its head the acid did the rest.

While I've lost an arm the others have lost nearly all armor save for their masks and lower body armor. Scythe is the only one left with a working com system and our plasma castors are working fine for now. However at this rate we'll be dead by morning, since I'm beginning to think they used Kewi's as hosts.

Ground rumbles

"Scythe what was that, I thought we agreed to stay away from the caves?" _We stayed on open terrain to eliminate additional vectors for the hard meats to get us. Noted Kal._

"I don't get it, we are now blooded, why hasn't the PCS Wolf picked us up yet?" Asked Hawk.

"Because Winter was given orders to kill them all by his father and according to the data there is a cave in and a stampede of hard meats trying to kill two heat signatures."

"Wait how did you hear about those orders Scythe?" Questioned Kal

"I activated the external speakers on my drop pod, and knowing Winter, the crazy meat bag will follow those orders to the letter."

"Of course he will, after all he only looses focus when around a female he likes. Given his human tendencies I believe Winter would be a good fit for a so called white eyed female hybrid, I heard about." Stated Hawk

"Got a name for that female?" asked Kal

"Nope, I just heard it and you know Winter he doesn't take rumors as truth." Hawk replied.

"Okay then, lets go into the mouth of the cave, we have hard meats that need killing!" Roared Scythe.

Heavy breathing, Winter and Ghost managed to make it back to the mouth of the cave but at a cost. As Ghost was at the front he suffered the most injuries from the acid as well from the tails, claws, and mouths from the Xeno's. Winter wasn't much better as most of his armor was damaged or broken and acid had made plenty of holes in his body barely missing vital organs but the bones are another matter.

Load out check, one shurikan, my wrist blades, which are now useless, knife, spare plasma cannon configured as a pistol, and my wrist comp which is now dead. Medical fluids are doing wonders for the acid burns but beyond that everything else is fine. as Winter checked his gear.

"Ghost how are you holding up?"

Wheezing, " Not good, my mask is barely functional and I can't feel my legs"

Sigh... "Sorry Ghost but they're not there any more." Ghost just as we existed the cave had a xeno jump him from above and pinned him to the ground. The resulting scuffle of stabbing then literally blasting the bug to bits caused his legs to be showered in acid blood. Along with much of his body, still Ghost had enough will power to push through just has his legs were ripped apart above his knee. While to him it may seem like only a few seconds has passed but the fact is it has been a few minutes. I had to use an injection after treating his legs just to wake him up.

"I had to use a tourniquet to cut off your circulation to save what's left in order to keep you alive."

"Even so Winter, that unorthodox tactic you used, kept us both alive" Wheezing" for now at least.

"Winter!, Ghost!, How are yo-, Paya, Ghost what happened?" Scythe asked in shock given Ghost's lack of certain extremities.

"We encountered heavy resistance and had to extricate from the cave with fifteen confirmed kills." Stated Winter.

That got Hawks blood boiling, as Winter just stated it like a ships sensor read out.

"We are trained and taught to ignore many things but how you just said that Winter is not Yautja." Hawk said with barely contained anger

"Hawk", Kal said in a calm manner so as to not trigger him

"No! I've had with you Winter, your arrogance and high an mighty attitude has pissed me off for the last time! I challenge you right here and now." Hawk roars, then draws and activates his combi spear.

Everyone's eyes in the group widened at Hawks insanity.

"I refuse and if you won't let me, then I yield, you win, now we have more acid bags to kill."

Just then the unmistakable sound of the Hard meats hissing finally came. Surrounding the group at ruffly three to one odds, the elongated head with their sharp white teeth and razor tales combined with their incredible speed and agility meant survival for any of the group was slim to none.

"It appears we are surrounded" Stated Kal

"Indeed" Winter said.

"Okay Hawk take your anger out on the Hard meats, disperse your selves around Ghost." Scythe ordered.

The group did as ordered and were now ready to take on the swarm or die.

"Any last words?" Kal asked

Winter responded. " They've got us surrounded again, the poor meatbags." the group chuckled at this, then proceeded to open fire.

* * *

Note the last sentence was taken from a quote by General Abrams when he was surrounded by Germans in WWII. Oh and yes he is the one that the M1 Abrams Tank is named after as he was an aggressive tank commander in WWII. I had to edit it as bastard doesn't really fit with xeno's or does it.

Also new word count record sweet.

Review and share please. thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Winters beginning ch8

* * *

**PCS Wolf en-rout to next chiva location**.

in Ships medical bay.

_Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to meet with you ag- wait. Heart, check, feeling in extremities, check, hearing check, movement check. How in the living Hades am I still alive!_

Like a bolt from Zeus, Winter sat up and opened his eyes only to regret it as the light and colossal headache made themselves known.

" Easy there Winter you've been unconscious for the last fourteen cycles, the wounds you sustained were severe and I had to induce you into a coma just so we could work on you." Spirit said reassuringly gently pushing Winter back on his back.

"Spirit, what happened? The last thing I remember is blasting Hard meats and then nothing. Also where are the others?" Pleaded Winter worried about his comrades.

"Sigh... Ghost and Hawk are dead, Kal is still in critical condition, and Scythe is doing the best, while his wounds are still healing, he will be completely healed by tomorrow. You on the other hand Winter are lucky or maybe Paya is watching out for you. As you sustained acid burns across most of your body, tendons, ripped to shreds, puncture wounds across most of your torso, and yet Nothing vital was hit, much. The recordings from your groups masks see you more as a monster then anything else". Spirit mentioned with the rundown of Winters wounds.

"Great, so I past my Chiva, barely and we suffered two KIA. Do I even want to know what you did to fix me up Spirit?"

"In case your worried about side affects, don't worry there isn't any and before asking it Winter, you'll be free to go in maybe three more cycles. I'll have to run tests to ensure the new reoccurring carbon fibers embedded into your bones is doing what it should, along with the other healing boosters we gave you to speed up recovery."

"Carbon fibers, wait that is the same stuff the Na'vi bones do, you infused me with prey DNA!?" Yelled Winter only to drop his head back down from the splitting headache.

"Don't insult me Winter this is better then the carbon used on Na'vi. No this was designed for Elites as this stuff improves bone density, healing and creates an immunity to Hard meat blood. your group became test subjects for this new technology and I'm happy to say it works just fine and will be useful in creating gene augmented Predators but that is still a long ways off and not my area of expertise.

Anyway I've already replaced Kal's missing left arm with a prosthetic, however, should he request it a new arm will be cloned for him. In the mean time its time to sleep for a little while as I'm sure the Elders will be happy your awake and alive." Said Spirit, happy her long time friend was still alive.

Winter having learned to never argue with a healer went back to sleep.

**Conference room aboard the PCS Wolf**

Elders currently reviewing video footage from both ship sensors and the former unbloods masks.

"Well that was interesting." Stated Elder Spike

"Indeed aside from Hawk they all performed well, especially considering we used Viperwolfs as hosts for the Hard meats." Observed Elder Mace.

"Even so only three came back and one is still in critical while Winter just barely woke up. Death, Striker, these are your pupils, tell us how you see the footage of their actions." Elder Lance requested.

"Scythe operated well as a leader and while Ghost and Hawk perished, Winter did exactly as ordered to such a degree. That upon debriefing, Scythe saw Winter as blue death coming to claim the souls of his enemies. As we have seen from the footage Winter with his plasma pistol was obliterating hardmeats at point blank range, creating an ominous blue glow around him.

To top it off, unlike Scythe, Winter doesn't remember much except the killing part. According to Scythe, Winter managed to walk to uncontaminated ground before collapsing from blood loss." Death Reported

"Indeed, yet its even more impressive that Kal survived the onslaught with an arm missing, however with multiple puncture wounds to various organs. He will be fine in thirty cycles as I've just received word he is no longer in critical but still needs to be sedated for the time being.

"As for my son Winter, Kima will be relieved he still lives, as well as seeing the unique survival instinct he has developed in action." Striker reported.

"Okay what unique mind set and how does it work?", asked Elder Spike

"Mentally its a defense mechanism, since in combat simulations, Winter exhibited similar behavior after being punished or failing an objective and a different mind set takes over" Stated Death nonchalantly.

"Hehe, its one where Winter enters what I call soldier mode, his focus increases exponentially, talking to him becomes useless as he only listens for threats, then will proceed to kill them by any means he can until all are eliminated. Forgetting about trophy's in the process, in short he becomes a killing machine determined to complete his objective at any cost and once completed, he returns to his usual self which is not much different. He still needs work in social area's but beyond that, he is well on his way to becoming an Elite." Informed Striker.

Aside from Death and Elder lance the others looked at Striker as though he had lost his mind, while it wouldn't be the first time, it was still odd that Striker and Kima would do this to their son. However given the large freedoms in Yautja culture, there was nothing that said parents had to raise their children a certain way so long as the code was not violated.

"Very well, this briefing is concluded with the final note that the hard meat resistant bone graphs into the genetic structure of the now blooded adults is a success and will be implemented to a all Elites and Enforcers at an undetermined date and time. Dismissed" Elder Spike ordered.

**One year later, location Yeager one**.

Winters log, I need to do this more but I've been so busy that only now do I have the time.

Therapy was miserable but needed, Kal eventually fully recovered but decided to stick with a prosthetic and simply turned it into a multi tool and weapon. Scythe well he's with his clan doing various hunts and the like, though Spirit informed me the two of them have begun courting and may become life mates in the future. Though I do feel sorry for Scythe when that does happen, having half jaw as a father in law will be entertaining to hear about to say the least.

As for my self well my social life has improved and while I've tried to court females. They either want to make pups on the spot or I make a mistake and get laughed at. Since I made a promise to my parents to only seek out a life mate I intend to keep it that way. At least Kal and I are back on good terms and Scythe sends me questions regarding Spirits wants and the like as I know her better then him.

Now then, thank Paya I studied engineering as its now paying off. Following the exploits of a human named John Moses Browning this man single handily revolutionized his species small arms and one weapon in particular caught my attention. Designated as M2 .50cal Browning machine gun this weapon is currently being used in massive numbers across the planet during what the humans call WWII.

It was during the chaos I managed to scan in great detail the weapon and its ammo. My father wasn't happy about that but since Elites have access to more specialized weaponry, I'm forced to improvise.

Upon building an exact copy and five hundred rounds of ammo, the results were impressive to say the least. Each 660 grain bullet spit out with the force of thirteen thousand foot pounds of energy. That's enough to turn Yautja organs into paste, even with armor and that's just a standard FMJ, with the heavier and more specialized rounds the damage goes up. Such a beautiful weapon of destruction, I immediately began to design my own, only with a number of improvements.

The first thing was to modernize the ammo, the smokeless powder while good wasn't good enough and so was replaced with a more powerful substance and the casings instead of brass now use a light weight composite, which won't conduct heat very well and reduce weight. Lastly was the bullets them selves for that I stuck with two types for simplicity. Armor piercing and high explosive, the HE rounds unlike their primitive counterparts had an explosive yield comparable to a 75mm HE shells. These would be useful for taking out entire swarms of armed prey or xenos for that matter.

Lastly the weapon itself, weighing in at a light eighty six pounds, the base model needed major upgrades in its design. First the materials used in its redesign were composed of the same alloy's used in the Wolf class planetary assault ship. This made the Browning lighter by fifteen pounds but the more technical aspect required the help of my Father.

He was impressed at what I was doing and in no time created a new marvel of engineering ready for action. The old Yautja even went as far as to mass produce thousands of rounds for the .50 with a new machine made to pump out the ordinance I needed. However as a precaution three more were made and in typical Yautja fashion my father in his brilliance devised a way of turning the guns into plasma cannons at the push of a button.

Upon testing, additional revisions were made. A quick change barrel system was added to make the .50 more compact for transport and could be made ready in short order. In order to maximize its effectiveness a special four hundred round magazine was added to my lower back, with the gun in the middle, ready to be assembled and loaded in a matter of seconds.

At five hundred rounds per minute the amount of ammo was just shy of a minutes worth however the amount of destruction in that minute would be devastating.

As the crown jewel I installed two plasma casters on either side of the shoulders plus two more in thigh holsters. I even asked my father for a new type of full body armor, not just designed to take hits and resist acid blood but also give me the flexibility to carry additional weaponry or other items in the future. End log.

The humans have a saying, like father like son and Winter is no exception to that rule, I knew someday my son would study different races and their weaponry but I never expected him to take a human designed weapon and make it far more lethal. The last test showed the .50 cal rounds were traveling at four thousand feet per second consistently. That alone increased the force generated by a factor of two. As such he made new records when hunting kewi's at far longer range and with impressive accuracy for a weapon.

I can only wonder what a rifle version would look like but the humans haven't invented one yet, so for now it will do. Even so Striker has taken to helping his son with a new vigor and is now developing a new armor system custom made for Winters needs. Having seen the design myself it covers far more skin then even the armor used in Hard meat chiva's yet still retains considerable mobility.

The more experienced Predators generally don't use as much armor, for the sake of the challenge and mobility to stay alive. Winter on the other hand wasn't taught such methods and for this I am proud as mother of a true Predator. Winter won't skin body's as it wastes time, He never takes off his mask when in the field, and he only takes trophy's once the area is clear and even then unlike other Yautja, Winter takes both skulls and weapons.

The most unique part of Winter however is the lack of a clan mark on his body, even after his chiva, he has no clan mark. This goes in line with our teaching that Winter is not to serve any one clan but all of them wherever he is needed.

Striker and I taught this, since we have no clan ourselves at least not anymore, in fact most on Yeager one don't as Clan status means nothing here. None the less, those that pass a chiva and are from Yeager one can ask to join a clan. Winter did not, rather he is spending quality time with us to fix the short comings in basic Yautja kit.

Still I believe someday he will know he was named after not a season but the cold harsh landscape that brings death and suffering to all ill prepared creatures, including us.

"You weren't born into Winter so much as molded into it son. I hope you will find a life mate that sees past that and will act like a Snow covered blanket across your heart."

" Still haven't told Winter that have you Kima ?" Striker says concerned.

"No I haven't because I'm waiting for the day he takes a life mate, shame he doesn't tell us much if anything about his courting life." Kima says with sadness.

"Winter will stare death in the face and not flinch a muscle but females are a very depressing subject for him. Even asking that question causes him to drop his head and on one occasion he completely disarmed himself just to wallow in self pity. After seeing that I made certain to never mention it again." Replied Striker.

"Okay how do you know that?" Kima asked with suspicion.

"Spirit mentioned it when I got curious about his strange behavior whenever I ask him about females.

Being Winters closest Friend it only made sense he would ask her for courting advise." Mentioned Striker.

"Very well either way he's doing fine now, in the mean time I have some new clothes I wish to show you and your little friend" Kima replied in a sultry voice, mandibles moving ever so slowly.

In just one second Striker and his nether regions came to full attention. "lead the way" Striker replies with lust clearly evident in his eyes.

* * *

Okay this getting out of hand typing this many words use to be hard now its getting easy. Major time skip ahead next chapter. I'll keep the recap short and I may take this to number eleven since that's my lucky number. Guess not as I just edited this chapter again hahaha.

Also while never mentioned on Fanfiction I will state it now. John Moses Browning has 128 total gun patents to his name. If you own a firearm odds are it was designed or inspired and uses peaces of his designs. Also the .50BMG cartridge is well documented at killing anything with one or two shots, mostly one, unless your hunting whales or armored vehicles.

Lastly leave a review and please tell me what you think, I see numbers looking at this story but none reviewing, so please review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Winters beginning ch9

Many years later.

* * *

**Location outer most edge of the Milkyway Galaxy, planet unknown.**

Crank was running and hiding trying to get away from a seemingly unknown attacker.

I don't know how much longer I can run. Ever since we came to this world after finally creating an FTL engine, this was the first world we encountered. Turns out it had a primitive bipedal race that would make for excellent slaves. To bad we never considered the fact that another race stronger then us would consider our operation an issue.

Rumors had been around for a long time in the higher echelons of the Hegemony of a race of Hunters who would challenge the best of us. Unfortunately all this info came from civilians who only saw some of the carnage from these Hunters. Even the best operatives we had lost to them and so it had been decided to always operate in large groups covering all vectors of attack when training and when in the field.

With our four eyes such an ambush should have been impossible yet here I am, the last one left out of an entire company of a hundred twenty five souls perhaps more. All the rumors indicated these hunters only went after isolated groups, taking their time to kill them one by one, causing gradual panic among the group. This Hunter, assuming it is one has instead caused mass confusion and hysteria.

First it some how blew up our ship despite its advance security and before it was even loaded with slaves no less. Then like a swarm of bugs seeking light Commander Tarak ordered the entire company to converge on the site to find out what happened. What came next was nothing short of a bloody nightmare and for the first time in my life while serving under Tarak, fear gripped me.

Hours earlier we began to investigate the wreckage to find out what happened. Everything was going well when out of the blue it all went to piss.

Out of nowhere the area exploded in blue flame and blood. My first thought was Hegemony artillery or ship based cannons as I saw entire squads get blown to pieces from just one shot or was it multiple. The rate of fire, accuracy, and death made it difficult to fully understand. Those who attempted to get to cover or aim at the area the fire was coming from were blown to meaty pieces instantly. Tarak ordered everyone to run and scatter a bad move but the terror on his four eyes could not be unseen.

After all this didn't fit with the rumors, so I ran but not before seeing Tarak's face and body getting blown apart, the shock wave causing me to be thrown a few feet but picking my self up off the dirt, I ran for all I was worth.

Its night now and all I can think about is, where is everyone but then their screams and random gun fire told me where, only for it to go silent. The new slaves were not advanced enough to pull this off. It could be the Special Intervention Unit but none of their ordinance emits powerful blue signatures. It has to be a new species or not as none of the rumors identified what these Hunters looked like.

"Ah!" Crank screamed. "Come out and face me you Pyjack!" Rage coursing through his veins, tired of being scared.

It landed right behind me with a loud thud, turning I kept my gun lowered. A faint shimmering dispersed as I couldn't see it at first but when it finished I saw something large. If Fear could be described as a creature then this thing was it.

Standing at eight feet tall this creature was enormous, from head to toe it was covered in some form of advanced armor tinted a darkened silver grey to prevent sun reflection. Even its hands were covered in armor and I couldn't identify any skin showing but given the lack of light right now that is understandable but the Moons reflection did paint a very clear picture of this thing.

If that wasn't bad enough it carried weapons all over its body, and other devices I couldn't even guess as to function. In short this creature is a walking tank, though the moons reflection gave me the scene more akin to a blueish demonic monster, this creature wasn't just fear, it was death incarnate.

Two blades came out on one of its arms, clearly this thing has responded to what I can only assume as a challenge. I don't know how strong that armor is but I guess I'll find out.

Crank readied his weapon and armed a grenade. "Now Die you Pyjack"! dumping the clip into the Creature or at least tried.

Faster then Crank could comprehend the Creature moved at incredible speed despite the heavy armor and swiftly twisted Cranks hand, breaking it in the process. As Cranks main assault rifle fell to the ground the grenade ready go off as it was swiftly removed and tossed out of the way.

Just as the grenade exploded two blades ripped into Cranks heart.

"how?" This thing knew exactly were to stab with Lethal efficiency to its target, furthermore it wasn't confused at the grenade design at all and some how knew it couldn't be disarmed once pressure was let off. The last word to enter Cranks mind before succumbing to the after life was Hunter.

Targets eliminated one hundred fifty, trophy's taken four. These so called Batarian's are truly interesting, relying on a slavery system is barbaric even by our standards. As such the code would dictate these meat bags should fall into the bad blood category and thus accepting a challenge is not needed to kill them. Since this was the last one left I wanted to see what he would do and I was not disappointed.

In fact seeing the mass hysteria coming from them earlier was most impressive. At just one mile away they never did see me. Their ships crew was more of a challenge as I had to cut them apart one by one before setting their own charges near the engine core and blowing it sky high.

Their weapons however were quite pathetic, shooting a measly 4.5mm round at high velocity just out of their main rifles. The 5.56 round used by American forces on Earth is more lethal then this peace of crap. None the less I grabbed two of them on top of two still intact skulls and a few grenades.

Studying different races and their weaponry has proven very useful as such a tactic was heavily used in Earth's Vietnam war and seeing the batarian would try to kill me in such a fashion it was necessary to intercept and discard the grenade before he became a useless trophy.

None the less, the Browning fifty has proven why I chose to make my own version, shame I didn't get the chance to use its plasma feature yet. Despite having it for nearly fifty years now, the enemies have not been numerous enough to dump all of my ammo. However one thing has become clear, a rifled version for the .50bmg is needed for more precise work.

"Guess its time to go hunting for more kit from Earth" Winters mandibles clicking with barely contained glee.

**PCS Phantom, Corvette class fast attack vessel. Cloaked on unknown planet**

Not as streamlined as its contemporary's the wedge shape of the new Stalker class was designed with versatility in mind.

At 60 meters long and sporting a small arsenal of forty missiles and six dual purpose PDC's. Being two decks high and running the length of the ship the First upper most deck held crew quarters, armories, bridge, mess all, medical bay, parts of engineering. The lower deck held drop pods, landing gear, engineering, cargo holds, and a small vehicle bay.

Since the simpler design made it easy to configure for various roles, from stealth reconnaissance to heavy gunship. Its standard crew capacity is 20 yautja but can be operated by as little as two.

Right now Kal was overlooking the mission through the ships sensors on the bridge.

Well that didn't take long, the Batarians will think twice now before sending slavers here. Still Winters lack of a life mate concerns me as he recently passed the record for oldest yautja to not have either a mate or mated at all. Sigh... even I have a few pups of my own now with my life mate Xetis.

Beep beep "oh this can't be good"

"Elder Lance what do we owe the pleasure." Kal's mandibles clicking sarcastically.

"We lost a young blood on Earth and since Winter has a reputation for unauthorized kit shopping on that planet, the Council requested that I send you two to investigate." Lance said with a serious look.

"understood, Kal out."

Door slides open, "Ah perfect timing, hey Winter we're going to Earth to investigate a young blood that didn't check in." Kal said with the biggest smile he could muster with his mandibles.

"Good, I need to scan a new weapon called a Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle. Also who's sending us" asked Winter.

"Elder Lance why?"

"Nothing just the last assignment was from Elder Pussy, I mean Puss now lets get going" as Winter climbs into the pilots seat, prepping for take off and setting a course for Earth.

Since that incident with a drunk blooded, Elder Puss has had it out for Winter, both for humiliating one of his clan and himself in front of it. Thanks to Winter's reference in those days, many on Yeager one now laugh every time he shows up. Lately his anger has reached legendary status. Pondered Kal as the ship entered FTL.

**Location Earth orbit.**

Well I'v scanned the area and honestly this was a waste of time. Scans reveal residue from a wrist bomb going off, only peculiarity is its yield was smaller then normal. Must have been an older model. Also radiation residue from some place called Pripyat, according to the human news it was a nuclear powerplant accident.

Meanwhile, Winter took one of the pods and deployed near a US military base just so he could hunt weapons of all things. However in order to make sure it wasn't a total loss Striker sent a message that everything has to be thoroughly scanned. As such Winter will be a while, likely busy for most of the cycle if not longer as he has to sneak around prey.

In the mean time I might as well scan everything else useful the Humans might have from Orbit while Winter does more detailed scans. Honestly the Humans advancement only makes studying them easier. However their ever increasing satellites may detect the pyramid activation come next chiva which isn't far off. Even now Elder Nova has a promising group almost ready to take their rite of passage.

None the less, Elder Nova's clan has certainly made a name for its self, not from the number of life mates on board but from the threat they sent across Yautja space. Declaring any who would hunt down the hybrid known as Snow, will face their wrath.

Upon looking her up, I discovered something, her life is a sad story of strife and pain, however the details of her mate status only say unknown. Most likely she doesn't have a mate and if confirmed then her estimated age of being a virgin would trump even Winter. If true then I can see why, while her voluptuous body is indeed something to behold despite her lower then average height for a female, it states her eyes have no pupils

The image of her face is not there but there is one of her fathers, if the human aspect wasn't a big turn off then those eyes very much are. White almost like they are staring into my soul, if Snow has those which is likely then know wonder no one wants to mate with her. Her social status is limited guess she likes to keep to herself hmm.

Many hours later

Paya from what I can find so far about this female, she is a polar opposite to Winter, name not withstanding. However the similarities are also there, not many friends like Winter, stand out a great deal, like Winter, and a couple of potential enemies like Winter. Honestly I must give Elder Nova's technicians credit, despite many attempts to get into their systems for more info, I would get blocked. Not an easy feat since I helped improve the cyber defense systems for Yeager ones security net and Council Warships.

Coms start beeping. "Pau'k this isn't good "Kal opens the com channel and upon seeing who it is gulps in trepidation.

"Com IFF shows you to be a Council Warship, yet all I see is a lone blooded hunter responsible for attempted hacking of my clan ship. State your reasoning for the attempt or I'll hunt you down and mount your head on my wall." Said none other then Elder Nova himself.

"I am blooded hunter Kal sir and I do apologize for the intrusion but I have no intentions of hunting Snow, just the data you listed was not enough."

"That was the idea young one, if your interested in her then a simple message would have sufficed" Nova deadpanned.

"I already have a life mate sir, no this is for a friend of mine as I believe him and Snow would be an ideal team for high risk missions and a good pair." Stated Kal with utmost humility trying not to show how much this Elder was making him sweat.

"Snow has already proven to be capable team mate for my son Scar, in fact they may even become mates once Scar passes his Chiva."

"With all due respect sir, is that peace of information based on rumor or fact?"

"I'll let you figure that out" Nova then cuts the transmission.

Letting out a breath and breathing for what felt like the first time in ages, Kal finally relaxed.

"Here I thought half jaw was scary but Elder Nova makes my chiva look like a vacation and that was just from talking to him. Scythe I swear your clan may lack firepower compared to home but they certainly don't lack in the intimidation department. Oh great I'm talking to myself out loud."

Ship sensors picking up a beacon. "Huh, looks like Winter is ready for pick up. how long has it been, lets see" Kal reads the time stamp as two cycles since coming to Earth. "Pa'uk! Xetis is going to have my head for this after I promised to contact her at least once a cycle when out doing missions."

Meanwhile Xetis was pacing inside their living room waiting for her life mate to call. Like many others she bought on to the whole lifemate craze instead of giant orgies. Kal had been quite the catch as he considered his prosthetic the best trophy of all and didn't hesitate to woo her with what he could do with it. Instead of challenging other Yautja for her affections he instead made them look like morons. Since he was one of the first to get the new bone reinforcement he felt the best test was to have someone punch him in front of her.

Suffice to say many broke their hands on his back and ribs and he just stood there. To add insult to injury he would just say I'm thick boned and better luck next time. It was clearly a joke that I couldn't help but laugh at while others who were smarter just shook their heads knowing he was just fooling around. To top it off he challenged a few to a cooking contest.

On of the best that I knew took him up on that offer and while Kal lost, upon trying some of his grub, my heart melted. After that I knew he deserved the chance and before I knew it we fell in love and the records now show us to be life mates. Pity about his friend though as I made it clear to Kal I get really horny when an audience is around. At least I wanted to try it to show that Kal was mine, there are many others like him but he is mine.

"However now he is on numerous mission with his friend, these missions are often short and only last a few cycles. Even so my heart aches when he is out there so we made a habit of contacting each other every cycle. However this time its been four cycles and I swear if he doesn't have a good reason for this, I'm taking his arm off and using it as my personal pleasure toy while he watches and doesn't get any pleasure for at least seven cycles. Xetis bellowed with barely contained anger."

"mommy, whats a pleasure toy?" asked one of Xetis pups

Xetis gulps only now realizing she said those things out loud.

* * *

Now that Acceptance is being updated again, here is number 9. Also if you haven't seen the Expanse, its worth the watch as I based the Stalker class on the MCRN Corvette only larger for obvious reasons.

Also in this new edit I expanded upon Xetis to make her feel more fleshed out. As for the time discrepancy, that was intentional.

As always, like, share and review. Thank you.

Please leave a review and share.


	10. Chapter 10

Winters beginning ch10

* * *

**Batarian Homeworld **

"An entire company of some of our finest soldiers and an assault freighter destroyed by an elusive enemy"! Gath seethed with anger from this report.

"Do any of you realize just how expensive that operation alone cost us since we only managed to achieve FTL ten years ago."

"We have analyzed what little video we could scavenge and the only evidence we have points to a hunter, as noted by the missing skulls of at least two individuals." Stated Drom.

"From what we could tell Crank was the only one to put up a fight against whatever killed him. His hands were broken and there was a crater form a grenade going off." Stated Usen.

"I've seen all this but this doesn't scream hunter at all and the skulls could have simply been taken by the local wildlife. According to your report Drom at the site of the company and ship many of the local animals were eating what was left yes?"

"Yes" replied Drom. "However I will point out that something at the very least must have killed our men. As tests showed some form of explosive was used with terrifying effectiveness as very few could be identified. Those that could be identified were found in the surrounding forest while others were too grotesque to look at. Thankfully many of their ID tags did survive, despite being disemboweled. The shear volume of bullet holes indicates the stragglers panicked and were picked off one by one. The ones that stayed in groups were simply blown to gory peaces."

Putting that rather gory description aside, Gath then looked into another report that recently came in. " What of these ruins found on a planet designated Serth 242?"

"All we know is the ruins contained some form of ancient creature, one of which was still alive with age being unknown. However as the colony contains around a thousand colonists, 2/3 of which are slaves, Serth has shown great promise as a future industrial world. Yet the Destruction of one of our ships has slowed further progress for now and since Serth is the farthest from our homeworld it takes less priority compared to much closer planets." Described Usen.

"When can we expect another report from Serth 242 regarding their discovery?" Asked Gath

"Not for some time, I'm afraid we won't be able to send a ship to increase its population for at least 90 cycles. This report we received had a final message that something had gone wrong with the discovery. It didn't say what, all further communications either ceased or we haven't received them yet as the FTL communications buoy system is still being setup." Usen said with more questions then answers circling in his head. Since its been a full 90cycles already and an update should have come in by now.

"Very well as soon as the newest ships are completed I want the Special Intervention Unit sent in along with two full companies of troops. Whatever this discovery is it could be dangerous or advance our technology considerably, dismissed." As the advisers left, Gath couldn't help but wonder if exploring the galaxy was becoming too dangerous, after all Serth 242 was just twelve light years away and at currents speeds it would take half a year to reach it.

The only reason why it took half that time for messages was because the FTL comm buoy's are still being set up and the more that are in place the faster the messages will travel.

Thankfully while the next generation of ships will be the same speed as others, they will be much larger.

**Yautja Prime unknown councilors**

"It appears these primitive Batarians have found a relic of our war with the Engineers" stated E

"The outbreak of the Hardmeats is already under way, at this rate the entire population will be consumed in short order. Wolf is already gathering the youngest Elites to eliminate the infestation before it becomes too large and we are forced to glass the planet" stated G knowing when it comes to hardmeet infestations the local species usually takes care of the problem. Unfortunately these softmeats have horrifically slow ftl as they are still new and thus by the time they do respond the planets ecosystem would already be destroyed.

" There is another solution" The others looked a him with interest. " The whelp known as Winter while still very young has proven capable of killing large numbers with unorthodox weaponry and tactics" Stated A with hatred hiding beneath his eyes.

"That whelp is inexperienced in this area, the queen alone would kill him." noted B since situations like this happened in the past with youngbloods often getting killed.

"He is also a coward, the unique armor he uses could almost double as a space suit with how little skin it shows" C said with contempt.

" Even so, Winter is the son of Striker and as such takes after his father in many ways, namely his propensity for mass destruction. If we send him to take care of the outbreak we may as well send a Cruiser to do it. After all on his last mission he left a fairly large trail of Death that the Batarians are still trying to figure out. Plus this way, should Winter die, we would be eliminating a thorn in Elder Puss's side." Stated E with some sense of reasoning.

"Elder Puss just needs to get over his hatred for the pup, its not like the code was broken, just his pride. Though even I admit the story is quite funny" B noted with his mandibles slightly twitching from his barely contained laughter just from thinking about how Elder Puss got his new nickname.

"Should we do this, let us make sure he does it alone, Wolf won't be happy about it, so should Winter fail then Wolf's group will be sent in to finish the job" signed on G.

"Are we in agreement then." The others nodded. "Very well then, send the order".

**Yeager one**

Inside his workshop Winter is inspecting and recording the final touches on his latest weapons.

Design,fabrication, and testing complete, new designation as M82A3. Scanning every type of weapon on that base proved fruitful as it allowed me to incorporate some features I would have otherwise missed.

Aside from building the gun from the same materials as the other fifty, the hand grip, trigger, trigger guard and selector switch had to be enlarged for my frame. The barrel was reduced to twenty inches and the rifling reworked to compensate for the reduction in length. Bullet speed came out to 3700Fps, less power then the machine gun but still has enough power to drop virtually anything at over a mile.

I altered the mag release as well, taking design elements from the human M16. A push button mag release was added to the right in front of the trigger with a bolt release on the left. In practice this improved reload times a great deal compared to stock M82. Magazines still only hold ten shots but I took the design for precision and close in work as it can be wielded more effectively then the larger machine gun.

Last three things was the incorporation of a vertical foregrip with an option for a grenade launcher under the barrel depending on mission requirement. Advanced optic which can link to my mask with variable zoom and other sensors, allowing me to target from a far or up close. Finally the simple flick to transform the weapon into a plasma rifle.

Sounds emit from the nearby console stating incoming message from the Yautja Council

Walking over from his work desk, Winter opens the message.

Message reads as follows; _Winter you are hereby ordered to destroy a hardmeat outbreak on the Batarian world of Serth242. You are to carry out this mission alone._

_Note we do not expect you to survive, good hunting_.

Reading the message at least three times and checking the signature, Winters eyes were the size of Queens. Typing in the name and coordinates of Serth242, the planetary system was located on the other side of the Galaxy roughly eighty thousand light years. While Yautja FTL technology had advanced considerably to the point where it was just shy of intergalactic capable. The fact remains there are much closer ships and Elites for that matter in the area.

Great looks like I don't have time to develop and build other personal weapons. Oh well guess I'll have to work on the explosive filler for the shurikans another time. Its a good thing I have far more attachment points on my armor then anyone else.

As deep passionate moans are heard as Kal and Xetis make love to one another for the first time in a while, their comm system suddenly goes off. Right as Kal barely has the mind to answer it he accidentally hits the visual comm button instead of the audio.

"Hey Kal, you there and Great Paya! I did not need to see that!" Winter immediately faces away from the image clearly changing colors.

Just as Xetis and Kal finally reach their climax and cool down, Kal answers.

"Thanks Winter that really put us into overdrive." Kal said with his mandibles smiling knowing how uncomfortable Winter is around such situations. Not to mention Xetis climaxed at record speed now that she got the audience she always wanted even if by odd timing.

"Yes well I just received word from the Council, I am ordered to exterminate a hardmeat outbreak on a Batarian colony alone and since it takes a minimum of two yautja to operate a Stalker class vessel your it."

Kals eyes widened at this. "Are you sure about this?"

"I had the same question and even checked the signature of the message myself, trust me its legit and at the same time doesn't make much sense. Also they don't expect me to survive so should I die on this mission I want you to use every missile the ship has and decimate the planet."

"all right I'll be at the Phantom immediately"

"I'm already here waiting on you, Winter out."

"Sorry Xetis I was hoping we would have more time, what with the pups with your parents and all" Kal told his life mate with sadness.

"Don't be just make sure to contact me every cycle or so. Good hunting." Xetis said with both sadness and pride.

**PCS Phantom, en-route to Batarian colony of Serth242**

I loaded up another drop pod full of additional supplies, should it be needed. The two spare plasma pistols had to be moved to my butt plate below the large drum of ammo. This made room for eight magazines with the M82A3 slung across my chest plate. Thanks to my father the grenades I carry pack a real bang compared to the ones used by humans and Batarians. Along with additional medical supplies should it be needed and an extra set of wrist blades to my left arm attached to the wrist comp.

Unlike everyone else I had my father teach me to override the detonation limit on the wrist comp, so if need be, I can make a five megaton fireball. Lastly was two combat daggers in my shin sheaths, these are more tools then weapons. Finally, four shurikans complete the arsenal along with a water filter built into my mask to ensure I can stay hydrated using any water source.

Guess I'll finally get to use the plasma function after all if the numbers are to be believed.

"Winter if your done gearing up, get into the pod, we drop out in just a few minutes" Kal said over the intercom

Winter enters the pod after doing a final check of all weapons and equipment. "Any last words for me Kal?"

"Yea, your job is to not to die for your species but make the other meatbag die for his!"

Upon exiting FTL The Phantom cloaks and deploys the pod once planetary orbit is achieved.

**5min after drop**

Never thought I'd wind up on a planet similar to the rocky deserts on yeager ones southern continents. Scans show plenty of water nearby and a settlement only five klicks out. I may have to kill the batarians if they are taken as hosts but as the code won't allow me to kill unarmed civilians unless total war protocol is enacted I will have to focus on the Hardmeats.

As Winter closes in on the settlement, the lack of sound is not a good sign indicating most of the colonists must be dead or hiding.

Upon finding a good vantage point over looking the settlement he begins to recon the area through the optics.

Hmm time to see how well the AP rounds do, buildings are light weights, typical of start up colonies however it also means I should be able to locate hardmeats through the metal. Switching to X Ray vision, the density of the metal compared to xenos really stood out and already a few batarians on the other side of the door looked terrified.

Upon seeing multiple silhouettes of hardmeats attempting to get through a hardened door inside one structure. Winter brings his finger to the trigger and begins to squeeze." Crack" the cannon like sound of the .50 sends the 800 grain projectile at 3.7 mach. Ripping through the thin walls, the round hits two hardmeats blowing them in half from the impact with a third one getting blown backwards.

Upon the death of their comrades the hardmeats began to move more frequently trying to locate the source of the sounds. "Crack, Crack Crack." One after another they fell, after three shots Winter would move to a new position and begin again. Each round killing a hard meat or two from range, the armor piercing rounds doing such damage and precision that the hardmeats had trouble locating the source.

Hmm Looks like there are survivors after all and it appears the Xeno's for all their lethallity have trouble pinpointing me. Good but this goes both ways as I can't spot the queen at all no matter which vision mode I use. Wait where is the power station for this settlement as Queens go to where its the warmest and most isolated.

"Kal your read me?"

"I have you Winter, what do you need?"

"I need the location of the power plant for this colony."

I should already know this but between gearing up and loading supplies there wasn't time to do a proper study of the colony. If I survive this I'm not making that mistake again.

"I have it Winter its on the other side of your position about 1.7 klicks north of the settlement, sending it to your hud."

"Thanks Kal."

Loading a new magazine and hitting the bolt release Winter resumes firing. "Crack Crack," I'm going to be at this a while if I don't find a way to hit them en mass." All of a sudden a Xeno steps into the middle of the road and screams, pointing its claws directly at Winter just as its head gets blown clean off.

Smart critters guess that answers that question and uh oh.

Immediately the number of hardmeats entering the road increases. Scans show two hundred so far, Pa'uk this is bad and they aren't even doing it at night. not like it would matter but this isn't normal behavior for them. Wait divide and conquer, Looking around Winter spots small groups of Xeno's in multiple directions.

A flanking maneuver while I focus on the large group the smaller ones come and kill me. Clever and an effective tactic at destroying enemy's, good thing I loaded up a lot of HE rounds.

Slinging the rifle Winter assembles the Browning machine gun from his back taking aim at the horde. "Time to see how well the auto targeting on the plasma casters work." Bringing the cannons up on both shoulders and aiming them backwards Winter ready's himself for the carnage to come.

As one, the horde of two hundred hardmeats ran straight toward him.

Closing his eyes Winter began to focus removing all distractions from his mind only focusing on the sounds of the hardmeats and the objective at hand. Kill them all. Upon opening his eyes time seemed to slow down and right then Winter pressed down on the trigger unleashing high explosive death.

From half a mile away the large horde hit what appeared to be a wall of flame as the tight formation of bugs are blown asunder, dozens dying in the first burst then more followed as they rapidly spread out to reduce losses and kill the hunter.

Round after round, burst after burst, the Xenos were exterminated, despite there attempts to flank and swarm the .50 was aimed just as quickly. Using batarians as hosts didn't help their speed at all and wait.

A couple of Xeno's attempted to hit from behind only to blasted by the plasma casters.

That's it at this rate I'm dead for sure and now they're getting too close for HE, putting down the gun and with both plasma casters firing continuously. Winter deploys two shurikans and throws them in a circular ark. Screaming is heard as the hardmeats are cut to peaces as the shurikans cut through them like flying buzz saws before returning to their owner.

"Now then time to head to the settlement and finish the jo-." A xeno which had dodge much of the onslaught had launched head first into of all things Winters groin plate.

"Your going to pay for that Meatbag!" Enraged from the pain Winter then ejects his wrist blades and quickly stabs them into its head killing it. "Thank paya for acid resistant coatings, oh I feel like puking right now," Winter bends forward from the pain. "Why did paya or any deity for that matter see fit to put male reproductive organs in the same place regardless of species?"

"If my parents ever find out I got hit hard in the nuts by a blasted hardmeat, I'll never hear the end of it. Or for that matter anyone else, should I survive this I'm making sure Spirit checks to make sure I can still breed. Also why am I talking to myself out loud, I can't be that lonely."

All of a sudden the oddest hissing sound from a Xeno is heard from about a hundred meters or so away.

Is that hardmeat laughing at me? Winter ponders just briefly before blasting the critter with a plasma caster.

" lets see ammo count is down to less then a hundred for the Browning and six mags for the rifle", time to head into the settlement and clear it out.

**PCS Phantom Low orbit**

Kal observes through the ships sensors and scopes making sure to record everything for post battle assessment

Winter has made it into the settlement and begun systemically searching the buildings but it appears the majority of hard meats are now pulling back to the power plant leaving the remaining Batarians alone. I must give those primitives credit while it appears their slaves have been used as hosts at least a quarter of whats left of the population has managed to survive in sealed bunkers.

Even so the hardmeat's are acting strange, they are behaving rather more like an army then a horde. Historical data of this planet paints it to be an ancient battleground between us and the Engineers, then left to recover. Its possible this queen may have been an experiment to boost Xeno intellect or just grew smarter with age, either way Winter doesn't have the means to kill them all.

"Winter this is Kal, I'm sending the supply pod down to the northern gate, scans show the hardmeats are consolidating around the powerplant".

"Good now It means I can raid the Batarian armory with little difficulty. Winter out." Upon finding the door, Winter swiftly blasts the lock off then opens it.

"Sweet Paya, these will do just fine". Inside the armory were racks of rifles, missile launchers, grenade launchers, plastic explosives and more. "Time to level this colony". Winter said with a barely contained smile.

When we first saw people getting taken by the black monsters we barricaded ourselves thinking they wouldn't get to us. We were wrong and like a scene out of a movie where a hero comes to save the people just in time, It too happened with us.

Upon hearing the monsters screams and seeing the doors dissolve from their blood it became apparent that something had killed them. Then the unmistakable sound of a weapon going off, followed by more screams of the vile beasts.

We then proceeded to the armory to properly defend ourselves but our savior had the same idea and it wasn't Batarian. Turning it's head and with enough ordinance to kill an army, it stared at us briefly before helping its self to our weapons. It ignored the rifles and instead went strait for the missiles and explosives as well as grabbing remote detonators and proximity mines.

How this creature could carry so much stuff was beyond us as nearly every peace of its armor was now covered in equipment. It then activated some form of cloak and ran off. More came and it was decided to arm the rest and prepare for a final stand against the monsters. After all what few managed to make it off world were lucky but the black creatures managed to disable the remaining ships.

Barely taking notice of the softmeats once I had enough hardware to resemble a walking depot I set out to begin my plan. Turn the remaining colonists into an asset.

The plan was simple, in order to thin out the horde protecting the queen I will wait for the horde to come after the remaining colonists. Now that they are armed it will make reducing their numbers easier. Having started the process of placing explosives on the load bearings of the the larger heavier buildings. When the hard meats swarm and kill the colonists, boom followed by squish.

Should the plan work it will leave the queen vulnerable and once she is dead the warriors of hers will lack direction and thus, much easier to finish off. However should they not take the bait then I'll use the missile launcher to goad them into attacking, I just hope these Batarian mines are decent enough to kill a number of them.

Upon completion of the fortifications Winter then proceeds to the pod to restock on ammo and pulling out a number of S mines. These were just copies of the originals and had yet to undergo design upgrades as Winter made it a point to copy and test such weapons before making major upgrades to them. Placing the mines as sporadic as possible with just the prongs sticking out and once the hardmeat's trip one, it will shoot into the air and explode, sending metal fragments in a 360 degree arc.

Only thing left to do was to link the pods self destruct with the wrist comp and wait for dark which won't be long now.

In the power plant the Queen had seen and felt through her children the new invader. It was the Queens most hated enemy.

Yautja, the demons that killed my race just for exterminating our failed creations. Only reason I'm alive is due to an experiment that allowed the hosts memories to be transferred into the Xenomorph during its' gestation period. Even so the Predator has helped me a great deal, now that the remaining colonists are out I can regain my loses by taking them as hosts.

Elsewhere Winter has just completed his preparations.

"It appears the missiles won't be needed now" Multiple waves of Xeno's have begun running toward the settlement. while others went around to attack from multiple vectors.

"Time to enact the first stage of the plan." Activating the external speakers on the pods Winter selects something that would confuse even the council itself, human music.

The remaining Batarian colonists having chosen the best building to fortify await the monsters onslaught.

Screams of the monsters are heard as they come closer to the spot lights. Rapidly set up to give the remaining colonist better chance at killing them.

"Here they come and wait does anyone else hear that?" As sounds coming from the odd looking pods gradually get louder.

Thud, thud, clap! Thud thud, clap! Thud thud, clap!

"I don't know what it is but it does have a good vibe to it even though I can't understand the words. Monsters to our rear open fire!"

The hardmeats are torn apart form the volume of fire and more are blown to bits by the preplaced mines. The battle has begun.

Right now Winter was beginning to nod his head from the music

"I now understand why humans listen to this, I feel like running, oh wait I need to while the hard meats are distracted, at least until they breach the pods."

Winter quickly moves to within weapons range of the plant, knowing that regardless, the only way to get the queen out of her hole is to blow holes into the plant.

Okay then checking on the softmeats, hmm they are holding quite well and all the mines I placed have been used up. Once the plant is breached the swarm will come back and kill me, so the best way to get to the queen is to kill her quickly and right now they have made that easy.

Activating the self destruct on the first pod. a Small nuclear fireball is seen in the distance, killing numerous hardmeats. The sky was lit up and right then Winter began to fire the few missiles he had, blowing holes into the power plant.

"Alright then lets make a tunnel to the nest" Flicking the switch on the Browning the weapon transformed into a plasma cannon with half the rate of fire, compared to shooting bullets.

Holding down the trigger the rapid blue bolts of plasma burned through the structure in no time even decimating a number of eggs on the way.

Meanwhile in the plant the queen is feeling the chaos.

So many voices, so much confusion, so much death, then boom, blue streaks perforate the structure hitting numerous objects causing gradual secondary explosions.

At this rate my nest will be gone and the power plant with it This Yautja will pay for this chaos, this destruction, having fought his kind in the past, they were always weaker then us but proved to be far more adept at advancing and learning then we were. With such intellect they could have conquered the galaxy yet they didn't, stupid race.

My children want to converge and kill the Yautja but I will not let them as this one will just decimate my children with those weird weapons of his. They certainly have become more lethal then they were thousands of years ago. No, I will deal with this Predator, myself.

The queen tears way from her egg sack and rams through the large doors to kill the pest.

Well that was unexpected her entire horde is now fully focused on the batarians while she is coming after me. When the Queen finally emerges, Winters eyes widen.

First time seeing a Queen up close and I must say she sets a new record for ugly and size. Even so, out running her would be pointless, while blasting her with plasma would work fine, my rifles AP rounds should drop her, hopefully.

Upon seeing the Yautja the Queen sees him aiming down the optic of a weird rifle and upon looking at the settlement and feeling the Batarians finally being taken for hosts.

While difficult she manages to speak in her native tongue. " You have failed Predator" in a voice that sounded course, like sandpaper through a wind tunnel.

"What the kwei! Its an Engineer, the stupid queens host was an Engineer!?". This shouldn't be possible but I'll think on that later. Time to show her, she made a tactical mistake.

Hearing that made the queen smile at the sound the Predator made, until he hit a button on his wrist comp.

The buildings began to explode and collapse on her children killing them, effectively turning the settlement into a giant mouse trap. Upon calling them back the queen then saw another button being pushed. As Winter activated the self destruct on the last drop pod causing a low yield nuclear fireball. Destroying what was left of the settlement, the shock wave from the blast reached the already damaged power station, causing it to collapse on what was left of the eggs.

A few Xeno's survived but not many as the entire settlement was now completely leveled and the future hosts with it.

Anger flowed like lava out of a volcano, she will kill, no, eat this predator, hearing his screams as she briefly pondered eating his delectable flesh. Then out of nowhere something hard slammed into her skull followed by a loud crack. The pain was immense and seeing it come from the Predators rifle she charged. Then more pain followed by more cracks, she was almost there when the last shot hit her frontal cortex, liquefying it.

The now dead queen slams hard into the ground like a freight train, Winter having to jump out of the way or risk becoming road kill.

More hisses and screams are heard as the last of the warriors and drones come running.

No time to switch mags So Winter proceeded to dump the rest then switch the rifle to plasma mode. Unlike the machine gun this mode didn't have a full auto setting.

So at three at a time getting killed thanks to the plasma casters the remaining hardmeats were terminated.

Breathing heavily. "Kal, this is Winter, anymore hard meats in the area? Also did you see everything."

"Winter the Batarians twelve light years away saw that and scanning... nope nothing left, are you injured?" Inquired Kal.

"No, the acid lining on my armor kept me protected, though there is minor scratching on the armor when they managed to get too close." Not going to mention how my nuts still hurt a bit, still the armor held up, after all even if the Hardmeats managed to bite onto it, it would have just broken their teeth.

"I'm going to take the tail tip off the queen as a trophy, land the ship when your ready Winter out".

Right now Kal was still processing what he had just seen.

If I were a betting Yautja, which is illegal in our society, I would never have expected Winter to survive six hundred hardmeats, let alone their queen. I don't even know of anyone else who would use prey weapons and their structures as traps against the hardmeats. The fact Winter used the prey as a distraction to get to the queen was a clever tactic.

Even so this is by far one of the most if not the most unorthodox method of wiping out an infestation I have ever seen. From bullets to music the hardmeats were confused and resulted in constant changing of tactics and the fact Winter used the drop pods self destruct as a weapon is something most don't think about. In fact the Elites would just implode the pods to reduce the signature of being noticed or captured.

Still when this reaches the council or for that matter Wolf's squad, heads are going to roll and Elder Puss is going to be pissed. Since I received a coded message that should Winter fail, twelve Elites, lead by Wolf would be sent in to finish the job. Guess that won't be needed now. Setting a course for the area where the settlement use to be.

"When one of the Councilors mentioned a cruiser when sending this runt in, they weren't kidding."

"Indeed it appears we have a yautja worthy enough to be your new apprentice Wolf" Stated Cold.

"He shows potential but his technique will require refinement as such blatant destruction while effective was odd to say the least" Wolf said while looking critically at the data of the engagement.

"That is putting it mildly but you are yautja of strict principals", said Blood.

"His file reads that he is at home around friends and combat but looses his composure when around females he likes. Should you take him as your next apprentice Wolf I recommend we stick him in a group with a female warrior in it to see what happens" Cold mentioned

"Sure that's a good idea? turning a walking killing machine into an unstable one is just asking for trouble. For instance, should he become emotionally attached to the female and said female either rejects him or shows favor with another. Jealousy will take place and from what little we know, Winter will loose control of his emotions and either disarm himself, go into isolation for a cycle or two,or workout his anger in the Kerhite. Though he does apologize for his behavior after the fact eventually.

Then there is the fact, the code is so heavily drilled into him by an Enforcer that the runt couldn't break it if he tried, though that doesn't stop him from skirting it. That said while the runt respects authority, he has on occasion ignored orders from certain Elders. His excuse being the orders didn't make logical sense, then proceeded to carry out the orders very differently then what he had been told.

In short he's been molded into an Elite and Enforcer. I wouldn't be surprised if Winter blew the head off a yautja just after they'd been declared exiled." stated Night Cutter

"What are you saying Night Cutter?" asked Cold.

"He is saying this Winter has no empathy or remorse. Not for prey and not for his own kind, as such should the council allow it I will bring him in as my new apprentice, reminding him, that he is a Yautja." Wolf said knowing that after this, Winter will be given a title to his name.

Winter of Destruction.

* * *

Now that is a record, ch11 is going to be much harder and hopefully a lot shorter, maybe ah screw it when new ideas come you just have to add them.

Read, review, like, and share and remember this does tie into Acceptance by Celsius Fate so she has free reign to use this material in her story however she sees fit. Thank you.

Just so I can keep track I'm gradually removing the pov's as I'm told they make the story less immersive. So far by removing them I've been able to make improvements.


	11. Chapter 11

Winters beginning chapter 11

* * *

Yeager 1 following the mission.

True to his thoughts Winter showed up asking Spirit for a medical examination that only she was qualified to look at.

Right now all I can think about is keeping my lungs from bursting. I've treated wounds and done medical research from many yautia, even ones that my mother Zuza woudn't allow. But never have I had the pleasure of being requested by Winter to inspect his genitals. I saw the reports and footage of how he took out a large infestation but none of it really explained why he suddenly keeled over.I initially thought it was because the Xeno hit him hard in the gut since that is what it looked like. Yet the truth is so much funnier, I mean the force generated when a hardmeat hits is enough to kill or knock most species a few feet.

Instead Winter got hit hard in the nuts, even now I can see how uncomfortable he is and I know why. Sorry Winter I can't hold it in anymore. Right then and there inside the medical room, Spirit burst out laughing like a hyena high on cocaine.

" Face palming, and now you know why I don't want anyone else hearing about this. The worst part is I think a Xeno also laughed at me because of it." Winters head held low only to now realize he shouldn't have said that.

"Bwahahaha!" Spirit's laughter only increased and now she was on the floor with tears in her eyes, her trilling was so fast it sound more akin to a tank with a broken starter then a yautja.

"You done now or do I need call another healer to check on you since if it wasn't for the sturdy walls someone would think you had lost your mind." Winter now looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Winter its just I've handled many cases like this given our world's colder climate but nothing on the spectrum of what you experienced. Tell me how did it feel, and I'm being serious this time, mostly." Spirit having finally caught her breath but the twinkling in her eyes was still there.

"Sigh... it felt like I had been hit by a large hammer wielded by Death himself, or hitting the ground in a drop pod without inertial compensaters. The pain ripped through my body and it took every ounce of will I had not to vomit in my mask right then and there. Had there not been more pressing matters I would have done just that." Winter specified in greater detail but even now his nuts hurt just talking about it.

" I see, well Winter I can have you checked and cleared in no time but I'm afraid you are going to have to give me a sample to test. To see if your still viable." This part always got the males on edge and it always made Spirit smile to watch them squirm. Despite advanced technology its rumored if such testing is still needed. Reality, it isn't but some healers still do it just because it knocks males down a peg and because it does have a hundred percent success rate.

Winters jaw dropped to the floor, she can't possibly mean that, having her look is one thing but to do that is completely different. Right now his ability to follow orders or run are at an impasse.

"How about this Winter, I'll help you." Spirit contemplated rubbing it but that would destroy her friendship real quick so she went with an alternative. Using a well done drawing, Spirit showed Winter what a first gen human yautja hybrid would look like, purple style bikini and all. At a speed even a horny Rab would be proud of, Winters ahem rod was at attention at frightening speed.

"Well well, I see someone is hard and already leaking." Spirit couldn't help but smile at this, mandibles clicking joyously.

Winter looks down after having to tear his face away from the image. "Traitor!" Grabbing the nearest cup Winter place it in front his girth and much to his shame all it took was a single touch and the cup was filled up in short order.

Seeing Winter like this was both heart breaking and funny, for one it means Winter, whether he likes it or not has a thing for hybrids. The other means Scythe will now spread a rumor around his clan that Snow will hear about. I won't mention the incident though as that would be too mean. "Thanks Winter this won't take long however do drink plenty of fluids it will help."

As Spirit exits the room to run her tests, Winter can't help but feel shameful, Kal already informed him of the hybrid called Snow and after the art Spirit showed him, it was undeniable, he was attracted to this Snow and likely hybrids in general. Thankfully human and Yautja mating is extremely rare. This must be a side effect of all his studies or from the incidents with other females. Once a female he briefly courted caused all his emotions to come out like a flood gate, one he was ill prepared for.

Exhibiting the same instances that involved stocking Spirit way back when, the female called it off and the repeat mistake only caused Winter to yet again lock himself away and cry a lot.

Since then Winter has become more distant from females aside from Spirit, Zuza and his own mother.

"I'm back and good news, your still viable and Paya, Winter it feels like depression central in here. I'm gone for a few nano cycles and already you start reminiscing about your past failures with females!" Blast it Winter half the planet thinks your a kill bot and the other half thinks your not yautja enough to court females and then there are those who think your not yautja at all but an experiment of a human turned into a Predator! Spirit roared mandibles and jaw as wide as they can.

"Sorry Spirit but I don't regret what I've become, I don't care about rumors, after all this entire planet is just one giant war machine." Winter said with his eyes narrowed at his long time friend.

"That maybe true but none of the other Yautja trained for direct combat think like you do Winter. They at least have pride in what they do and they show it. while all you do is emanate weariness, constantly aware of everything around you like some form of hawk. This makes many nervous around you and your lack of humor means you never lighten up. Doesn't help that when ever someone gives you a pat on the back you bristle like a human cat ready to pounce. The worst part is you never smile unless its with your toys or your helping a fellow yautja out with something. Yet your reputation always seems to cover up your good deeds." Spirit ranted

"Okay fine I'll try working on becoming a better Yautja but I'm not changing my attitude, much." Stated Winter as a matter of fact.

" I don't expect you too young one as that would eliminate the one aspect that makes you lethal, since you need to be calculating in order to succeed as an Elite." Said none other then Wolf himself as he decloaked.

Winter without thinking immediately stood at attention and saluted only to have his throat rapidly punched, then quickly brought to the ground faster then he could twitch a muscle.

"Winter by succeeding with the destruction on Serth242, you have reached the level where you are ready to become an Elite but now your real training begins. Your unorthodox method of taking out the infestation has made you worthy of becoming my apprentice, however unlike others I've taught, its clear you need not just physical training but mental as well. You've allowed human culture to taint your mind too much, while your tactics and weapons are impressive as well as your fighting style. You must remember you are yautja first. So If I ever see you give me that American salute again I will knock you out or hit you in the nether region worse then the hardmeats. Do I make myself clear." Wolfs voice didn't waver and its coldness could freeze the southern desert, its safe to say the wrong answer would result in extreme pain.

Winters eyes widened, Death would just assign a major hike or other workout but somehow this sounded worse, coming from one of the Councils top operatives and Wolf no less. Its now clear to see why the largest class of warship was named after him. "yes sir"

"Good" releasing his grip on Winters throat Wolf helped him up, Winter couldn't be anymore true to his name if he tried as his bare torso from head to toe was quite pale, not quite albino but still enough to add to Winters reputation as a cautious yautja. If it wasn't for the minor scratching on his armor one would think this blooded had never killed anything in his life.

"Tell me Spirit, does this pup have any humility"

Gulp "Winter has it but well its difficult to read and I've known him since we were pups" Spirit replied tepidly despite being bigger, Wolf reminds her of her father back when he was still recovering from her birth mothers death.

"hmm," Winter is now standing at attention with his eyes facing forward. "Tell me Winter, if I ordered you to kill your friend here, would you do it?"

Spirit was shocked, this heartless bastard talks more like he controls the very essence of death itself, how proud can one be.

"I would not, to do so is in violation of the code as females are not to be touched or killed unless they make themselves a threat." Winter replied without hesitation

"And if she had a chestburster in her?" Wolf inquired, measuring just how far Winter would go.

"Then I would terminate her without hesitation."

That hit a nerve no, more like a punch to the heart. Winter was in his soldier mind set right now and Wolf knew it. Only now did it occur to Spirit that the pain she felt was one left over from her crush on Winter. Winter never knew about it but that was when he wasn't cold or overly shy around females. It is said killing your friend is the hardest thing to do but seeing Winter in this state shows the truth, he may mourn later or even have nightmares but in the end he really wouldn't hesitate.

"Excuse me, I have other matters to attend to, oh and Wolf, your a bastard and don't you ever come to me if you get injured because I'll make sure your healing is as slow and painful as possible." Spirit said with venom before leaving to give both Kima and Striker an ear full.

"Feisty female, you should have mated with her when you had the chance but no matter. Here is my com number as the Council has already approved your apprenticeship with me and thus your training begins in several cycles. While what few apprentices I've trained I've done so in a year, two at the most, you however are a special case. Since to you physical punishment is a joy so instead your apprenticeship will last anywhere from a few months to years. In fact even after being cleared as an Elite you and many of my pupils will still be my apprentices, either until I die or you overcome your greatest weakness. Dismissed"

"Yes sir!" As Winter headed out he couldn't help but feel guilt at what Wolf just put him through, they say he was cold but Wolf takes the cake, to use a human saying. Many would consider it an honor, which it is but I was not taught to feel such things, instead I will adapt and improve to his methods, even so its quite evident he studied the humans as well. Probably learned their language like I have, which if true then it means unlike the previous training I've received, I get the feeling Wolf's is going to be more educational then physical.

After taking a shower, Scythe was just now being updated of the recent events by his girlfriend.

"Winter just became an apprentice to one of the most infamous Predators alive?" Scythe was shocked and proud especially given Winters age which was still quite young.

"yes and the worst part is Wolf has no concept of calling ahead, he just showed up out of nowhere and instantly Winter went to his soldier mind set just as quickly." Spirit fumed to her boyfriend and hopefully lifemate.

Scythe could already feel the tension coming from her. Generally when Winter goes into that particular mindset, its never good for anyone involved. "Let me guess Wolf did something stupid?"

" You got that right!" Spirit yelled "That short bastard had the audacity to ask him if he would kill me if I had a chest burster and Winter didn't hesitate with a simple yes."

"Oh boy this is bad, listen Spirit I'm sure Winter feels guilty about it, after all when a high ranking yautja makes requests out of nowhere, we all tend to act very differently. I'm mean talk to Kal, he nearly pissed himself just from talking to Elder Nova over the coms and I can vouch for that. Elder Nova is very forgiving but he is a scary individual if you get on his bad side. Though his son Scar does seem to be a bit of an air head, then again most yautja would be after being impaled by a queen and somehow surviving."

" I'm not mad at Winter, I'm mad at Wolf and Winters parents, which is why I'm on my way to see Kima and give her a peace of my mandibles".

Scythes eyes widened at this, if there was ever a female equivalent to Elder Nova, Kima was it. "Are you insane! Kima is as protective to Winter as Nova is to Scar, both can tear you apart with ease if pissed off." Scythe was getting worried now.

"Oh please, she's old."

"Our kind lives for thousands of years, even the Ancients could still kick my warm blooded reptilian hide and Kima is a lot younger then them! Please Spirit don't do something stupid." Scythe begged putting his mandibles together in what accounts to puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll try not to start anything too badly, good by Scythe I love you." Transmission cuts off.

"Wow and you think Snow would go for this male, she makes it sound like he's better then everyone else." said none other then Javelin

"Trust me he doesn't, Winter just doesn't know how to express his emotions properly hence the confusion."

"Huha sorry but I know Snow and trust me the only thing she is going to see with him is he likes me but I love scar more, boom someone gets their head knocked around because of a love triangle" Javelin put forward flashing his eye lids.

" And you wonder why Elder Ember doesn't give you command of a squad." Scythe said rhetorically. Even so the blooded hunter had a point, thanks to her family being hunted down by bad bloods Snow was always on edge and her focus on Scar is like Winters soldier mind set, only with out the killing. Why Scar rejected her is anyone's guess. After all he hasn't been the same since his chiva, his cohesion with Snow has begun to falter and the only logical conclusion is the human female that saved his life. Not that he will admit this since technically he hasn't rejected her advances out loud.

Still after one figures out how to read Winter, which isn't easy, reading others becomes a simple affair. I can tell Scar is loosing cohesion with Snow without thinking about it and Snow is too blind to see it thanks to her obsession with him. Logically if Scar does figure this out on his own, its likely he'll just need a legitimate excuse to reject her. This way he doesn't risk a dislocated limb or invoking Nova's wrath. Now whether Snow accepts it will be a whole other matter. The biggest threat is the rumor mill which keeps changing to the point that time and places get mixed up an no one can tell where the truth is anymore. Many on the ship say Scar and Snow are meant for each other, Nova included. Before his chiva, they would've been right but now subtle changes have begun in Scar, ones that are usually hard to notice but are there.

"You need a drink Scythe and I think I know the perfect place on yautja prime. Also I see the wheels turning in your head is there something you want to mention?"

"Not right now Javelin go ahead and have a drink, in the mean time I've got things to do on the bridge" Scythe gets up and leaves his quarters. "Oh and try not to screw with anything or I'll let Snow know you touched her blades without her knowing" Door slides shut

"Ha jokes on you scythe she already knows and Oh now I remember, I was heading to the healer after she dislocated my arm." Javelin opens the door and heads to the infirmary.

Walking down the corridors on his way to the Bridge, Scythe decides its best to keep quiet until more data is available, after all if there is one thing he learned from Ghost its that observing the odd quirks and behavioral patterns of others is very useful when it comes to understanding their true intentions.

* * *

This required cross referencing with Acceptance to maintain consistency, mostly, hence the rumor mill mentioned in the fine print which gave me the excuse to effectively tell a different story but not so different as to completely disregard it entirely. I don't know how much effort people go but I'd like to think I did a good job.

After all Winter has effectively been born and raised for the soul purpose of surviving and killing. All instigated by his parents without him knowing. Celsius fate has ironically given me the formula on how to do this in a very devious manner without destroying characters or continuity in the process. At least I hope So.

Lastly remember this, everyone has a breaking point, regardless of species, both sentient and non sentient, the question is how will this be vented either someone gets hurt or. Like in the Story Acceptance the good old fashion way of putting your fist into a wall, it hurts and causes some property damage but effective. Nobody is perfect but the challenge of overcoming our flaws is what makes life worth living, its hard and and emotionally painful. One of the largest however is learning to forgive, this alone is so much more difficult then apologizing. anyway sorry for the rant.

As always, like, share and review. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Winters beginning Ch12

* * *

Location Yeager one

Time stamp six months since being selected as Wolfs apprentice.

Located inside one of the many bunkers, Wolf prepares a log for both the council and Elder Lance, current overseer of Yeager 1.

Every Yautja has a coping mechanism, despite our violent nature this mechanism is the same for all life in general. Winter has proven to be a quick study but then every yautja is, given our ability to adapt and change. However Winters different mindsets are truly unique, when he is around friends or combat he generally operates with lethal effectiveness. However that is his normal state of mind, its the other two that seem to be constantly at war with each other.

Whenever he is around females at least those he finds mating material his focus falters and his emotions become an open data pad. He suddenly turns into a semi aggressive pup again and when the female either rejects him or wants him for something else he becomes a useless wreck, if he is to become a true Elite then this part needs to change or he may end up becoming aggressive with others or himself for that matter and loose focus.

Winter doesn't take rumors for fact instead he generally ignores them but I can see it in his eyes, its not the rumors or insults that affect or even hurt him.

No, he blames himself most of all because those insults are usually half true, his self confidence needs a lot of work. Now his other mindset, designated soldier mode by Striker is one that is truly something to look at. In this mindset his emotions are fully contained behind thick mental armor and he becomes a true killing machine and anything dumb enough to be designated as a target is terminated in short order.

Had that human commando faced Winter instead of a yautja bent on playing with his prey. Then he would be very dead and his unit too for good measure. However this mindset does have a flaw in that that it suppresses everything including Winters ability to speak or give orders. Instead he just goes silent ignoring all distractions save the goal. While in his normal state he is a great deal more social, easily capable of leading and operating with others, mostly. Unlike Nova's son Scar who seems to be getting proud from all the attention, Winter is his polar opposite, While he does attract attention, he is not proud of it and prefers to attempt to keep a low profile.

Attempt being the key word here since no other yautja that I know of uses human style weaponry or is covered in enough armor to give the impression of a walking tank. So the first thing I did was force him to focus on agility both at dodging and grappling, this will make him more effective in close combat. I made sure he was in full armor when doing this, so as to see how well his stamina holds and range of movement.

Then I had him focus on meditation, he actually thought it was a human thing when it was the Yautja who started it. He was not used to having his brain cells worked like that but grateful as meditation is yet one of many forms of relieving stress and being truly aware. However his real test is going to be with Nova's clan.

After reading up on Winters history its clear his parents are both very intelligent and sadistic. Since Winter is their only child they went to great lengths to ensure he turned out the way he is now. However his weariness around females unless something bad is happening is one very few yautja have.

This can't be taught out of him he needs to overcome this himself and using his parents own secret tactics may just be the best way to do it. Since spying on his medical examination, Nova's clan would fit that challenge since Snow herself is a hybrid, while lethal at close range, she could easily turn into a bad blood given the right trigger and the last thing I need is for Winter to automatically kill her should she be declared exile. Blasted Enforcers, If I can give Death credit for anything, it would be his ability to drill the code into anyone to the point of muscle memory.

That however is just a theory but then I thought his alternate mindset was just a rumor, or the council was exaggerating.

Surprising Winter however proved it wasn't, no wonder this meatbag has a reputation of being cold, in the little over two hundred years he's been alive he has no record of skinning anything except critters for food and trophy's, never to send a message to the locals. He doesn't really give any opponent time to adapt and isn't afraid of using prey weaponry to improve his chances of survival. He is by definition a soldier and a survivor and as such continues to improve upon the weaponry of other races. Quick, clean and effective, not to mention flexible.

That is why Nova's clan is the perfect proving ground, it would force Winter into his most vulnerable state and confront his biggest insecurities. At the same time Nova's style of running his clan by skirting the code more then even Striker does will surely piss him off.

The other part of this plan would rely on Winters old friend Scythe, Scythe will keep me informed discretely with only Elder Nova knowing about it. His recent report showed that some in Nova's clan have the showings of a potential security risk combined with the fact Nova's mother ship carries three queens. Odd even for a mother ship.

Still should Winter overcome His shyness or better yet finally find a mate, Then not only will this cause him to focus in any environment but give him something to fight for.

I've never had to do this with my other apprentices and Elder Lance who now oversees Yeager 1 will surely find the new drama entertaining.

Despite the fact that I myself must adapt to a different teaching style, none the less at this rate Winter will be fully cleared in six months time. I've also discovered ways to trigger his soldier mode and am happy to report thanks to new training. That when focused Winter is quite capable of matching me to a stalemate and that is with his armor slowing him down. In soldier mode however, he has the capacity of being just as cold as me if the situation demands it.

His destruction on Serth242 proves this enough. Current training will now focus on Winters ability to operate solo for long periods of time and honing his reflexes followed by leadership training as Elites are meant lead on top of solo ops. In six months time Winter will be granted the title of Elite then the real test begins. End log.

Location: Yeager 1 southern continent Base 11

Elsewhere on the planet, Elder lance was inspecting the recent development and production of the latest ground vehicles. Deployment of warships aside from the Stalker Class corvettes was a rare affair but deployment of ground vehicles was even more so. Three areas were explored and all had pros and cons, tracks allowed for greater armor and firepower at the cost of limited mobility on land. While anti grave had insane speed and mobility but lacked armor, firepower, and redundancy. Lastly legs while slower and more complex, these could sport heavy armor, firepower, ability to cross nearly any obstacle, and could be out fitted with any number of weapons.

The trick however came with the cannons and this worried Lance as the plasma beams on the heavy tanks while potent had a limited range as they could only shoot line of sight. The Council has since decreed that said vehicles will now be used as mobile planetary defense cannons. As such a new heavy tank had to be designed and low and behold Striker did not disappoint.

Thanks to experiments by his son the new heavy tank has a weight of two hundred tons, thankfully the anti grav system reduced the foot print on the dirt from the tracks to a quarter of that. Armed with two 155mm MK-XXV rail guns or macs these weapons could fire projectiles into orbit or across vast distances. Each round had a variable yield of 5-50 megatons of destruction and to increase flexibility the two guns could combine into a single plasma lance. Sporting four plasma machine guns, for anti infantry and VLS for air threats, she made the last heavy tank look light by comparison since the armor and shields were also more advanced.

Mandibles smiling, Lance could now see why these machines put smiles on everyone's faces on Yeager 1. They are truly terrifying and awe inspiring, shame just like our ships and our selves, all ground vehicles have cloaking devices. Then again like the ships they have to decloak in order to fire, at least their main guns. To see the look on a prey's face if only briefly would be worth the price of going in uncloaked.

" Here I thought I was in love with my work, are you going mate with it or make it your pet, Lance?" Striker stated while looking at the two with a twinkle in his eyes

"There was a time I would have reprimanded you Striker but that was long ago, before I was made overseer of this world. Tell me do you have a name for this new death machine and how long before we can transport them in numbers to Yautja prime?" Asked lance, ever since the skirmish with the Ez'is, Yeager 1's production and RnD was increased by nearly twenty five percent and is why the older Reaper class heavies were re-purposed. A dedicated Battleship and carrier variant of the Wolf Class planetary assault ships were also created as a response. Designated Shadow and hawk classes respectively.

"PCT ( Predator Council Tank) 903 Wraith heavy or just Wraith. The first batch of four hundred, will be sent to Yautja prime along with one thousand 904 main tanks, the Wraiths smaller counterpart. Two thousand FAVs ( fast attack vehicles). An impressive number of 915 fighter bombers and lastly five next generation cruisers and destroyers in the now reconstituted First fleet. The next generation of cargo ships are still being built but when completed will have the capacity to carry entire defense platforms, accelerating deployment and reducing vulnerability should Yautja prime or a heavily populated colony world come under attack" Striker listed off

"Sigh... good, now then while we are here I recently received an update from Wolf, not many are suppose to know this but since your his father, I'll tell you. Winter is doing very well to Wolf's training and will be granted Elite status in six months time. However he intends to put Winter too the ultimate test by using your playbook Striker and its one Wolf has never had to use on any of his apprentices before." Lance now gauging Strikers reaction with a critical eye.

Striker thought about this for a moment knowing his playbook was Kima's idea that he just expanded upon. Winter through out his life never new or knows that he was guided very carefully into what he is, at least not to the full extent. He knows about why Kima and I had our friend Death do what he did but that's about it, as such the only logical test for Winter is one he is least comfortable with, females. Winter has been subjected to many tests without him knowing and this would be his biggest one yet.

Elder Lance couldn't help but twitch a little as Striker put the peaces together.

"Which clan will Winter be sent to in order For him to combat his greatest weakness?"

"Nova's, Striker, the excuse being they suffered two KIA and Winter will be sent to fill in for the losses. Only Nova himself and Winters old Friend Scythe will know, with Scythe sending his observations across encrypted channels to Wolf. Wolf will in turn will pass his own notes to me and the Council, since Winter has no clan mark and you are not an Elder it falls to me as overseer of Yeager 1." Elder Lance replied in a tone usually reserved for funerals.

Striker for the first time in many decades looked ready to explode. "Your telling me the meatbag who threatened the security of our race for a hybrid, who has a son who achieved fame for surviving not just impalement by a queen but by a chest burster as well. Will be given the difficult challenge of getting my only son to focus around females and grow a back bone around them?" Strikers anger was now very palpable and every Yautja in range decided to take their leave not wanting to be around if Striker turned the base into a crater.

Elder Lance didn't hesitate. "yes".

With ear splitting roar Striker screamed then immediately drew his plasma casters and began blasting at the Wraith. Once the heat caused the weapons to shut down for cooling, Striker used his wrist blades only for them to shatter then finally the power fist function on his wrist comp. The force generated from the punch didn't leave a mark and instead busted the device. Overall the armor on the Wraith was scorched but undamaged.

"Is there a history between you and Nova, Striker?" Lance inquired

"No there isn't but I know his history, I know his son was coddled into a perfect hunter, how he has his family with him wherever he goes despite knowing it puts them in harms way. Or the fact Nova keeps three queens on his ship as if tempting death itself. I also see favoritism, as that meatbag will put his son above everyone else. Winter will be in an environment, where rumors, females and everyone else will be against him. All that's left is a female he may like and want to pursue a life with and you have a recipe where the only time he will be himself and relax is on missions doing what he does best.

However since there is no female that attracts Winter on that ship then there isn't a proble-," Then it clicked, "The hybrid" Striker now realizes.

"Very astute Striker, even you must admit that Nova's clan is the best proving ground there is for him. Winter is a soldier, Scar and many in the clan are hunters as such Winter represents order while a clan is best described as carefully controlled chaos. If Winter can adapt to that and even find love in the process, then he will have become a true Elite. At least by Wolf's standards, out of twenty or so apprentices he's had, only two have have met his standard as they overcame their weakness." Lance shrugs

Strikers mandibles twitched, his left arm was beginning throb from the impact, yet he couldn't deny the logic in it. If Scar was placed in Winters environment, there is no telling how he would react. In fact Nova's mothership hasn't visited Yeager 1 for quite some time if at all. We're not the only world with shipyards, in fact Yautja prime is where clan motherships are built. Sigh... grabbing his med kit Striker injects a numbing agent into his arm.

"Your right, I really hate to admit it but your right Lance, but for the sake of both Kima and I please promise us Nova won't deliberately try to get Winter killed." Striker pleaded

Elder Lance was shocked, Striker the one who blew up Pandora went from a rage monster to the most caring parent he had ever seen in just a few nano cycles. Despite the sadistic guidance the pair did to their son, its clear, now more then ever why they did it. Because of the Human emotion called love and the fact they only had one son and simply wanted to maximize his survival.

" I can't make any promises Striker, as this is Wolfs operation, however I can send you the messages that will detail his progress. That said, you must not tell anyone, not Death, not Kal, not Zuza, no one but your lifemate about this. Is that clear?" Lance specified in a stern tone, knowing the consequences.

"You have my word Lance, thank you. Now onto the walkers I believe you'll find many improvements in the new generation, they aren't as slow as they use to be." As Striker and Lance continue on with the inspection.

" Alright you unblooded meatbags any questions before we begin preparing you all for your chiva?" Asked Death in one of his classes at base zero.

Dagger speaks" Is it true Wolf has a new apprentice and its someone you trained?"

"Wolf" The room went dark. " Glad you asked young one and I have to say yes, it is true but make no mistake, if I ever see him near my daughter ever again I will personally make his life a living nightmare. I will first lock him into a room and watch with satisfaction as he gradually goes insane from listening to the most annoying sound I can find, Kewi's mating. Then when he has had enough and is about ready to bash his head in, I'll stop. Only for me to introduce a song that is so evil and annoying the humans use it for torturing their own badbloods." Deaths mandibles smiling with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Thanks to Dagger here, you all get to be the first to experience it for a quarter cycle as I happen to have the video that goes with this song." Bringing it up on the holographic projector the unblooded could see what appears to be a purple dinosaur with pups around him, it, she. "the video is short so I put it on replay, the doors will be sealed, so there is no escape, I look forward to observing how long you last." Death proceeds to hit play and swiftly exits, locking the doors behind him.

The sounds of a song briefly escaping out the door with him. _I love you, you love me, we're a happy family._

* * *

So much for being the final chapter, I was half tempted to do the same thing with ten but figured its best to use that in the beginning, After all even I know long chapters can get too boring plus doing perspectives no matter how brief from different groups is fun to write.

Also still learning so if anyone has any input on improvements, just pm me. As it sits hopefully this story will be reedited to perfection. Now if I can just figure out a proper ending, since my original goal was ten chapters. As you can see that has come and gone.

As always, like, review, and share.

Also I present to you mans greatest gift to the galaxy, any ideas on what the poor unbloods are thinking after four to six hours will be added and credited


	13. Chapter 13

Winters beginning Chapter 13.

* * *

Batarian homeworld Kar'shan

Right now Gath was pissed, thanks to new comm buoys, messages now took days instead of weeks from the colony worlds. However once the troops had landed on Serth242 it was like someone had engaged in nuclear warfare. The only thing left was the remains of a power plant and a dead creature with its face badly mangled. Only a hand full of colonists made it out alive and the story they told was chilling.

So called face huggers would come after isolated pockets of slaves then less then an hour later. A new life form would burst from the victims chest, killing the victim quickly and with extreme agony. Then the serpent like creatures would gather up more slaves and the number would grow. No one was spared from the onslaught. The ones that made it off world were the ones in charge of the Colony's archive and research data. The giant creature designated the Queen was smart and didn't hesitate to spread the mayhem.

That said the survivors vessel didn't have an FTL engine and as such were forced to stay in system and pray help would arrive in time and arrive it did but it wasn't us. Curiosity got the better of them and they watched through what remained of the colony's camera's as the remaining population was turned into those monsters. That is where things got interesting as a meteor suddenly dropped onto the planets surface from seemingly nowhere. Then shortly there after the cameras picked up the creatures suddenly getting butchered by a weapon of insane firepower.

External cams then caught a glimpse of these creatures swarming something that couldn't be seen, then the area lit up like a celebration of death and destruction. In fact the craters looked similar to the ones on the slave planet we had begun to cull. The analysis was still ongoing but if I had to guess I'm no longer convinced it was wild animals.

later in the footage the first official glimpse of what caused all this havoc was seen. In the colony's armory the creature had decloaked in order to equip it self with our weaponry. This thing easily dwarfed the tallest Batarian in history and the strength to match as well. The alien blatantly ignored the remaining colonists and instead began to place its stolen weapons on load bearings across the small colony. The implications of what it was planning was dastardly. Had it been slaves no one would've cared but the remaining colonists weren't slaves but very wealthy slave owners who had thought it was a good idea to settle on the farthest planet in Batarian space.

What came next was nothing short of true evil. The colonists fought valiantly but once captured the bugs wasted no time on putting face huggers on the remaining people. That is when the final few seconds of video showed the buildings collapsing from detonations, killing the remaining colonists and bugs. The small nuclear fireballs were then recorded on the ships scopes completing the picture.

One, just one hunter since the tech seen fits the description, decimated a horde of monsters at the expense of the colonists. I don't know who I should hate more, the serpents or the one hunter. Likely the same hunter too since a Batarian company was decimated in a similar fashion.

"My Lord, it has become clear that there are no more living serpents on the planet and thus countless loyal citizens await to depart for this world" stated Drom trying to cheer up the leader.

" Send word across our space, any encounter with black serpents is to be reported and all attempts at killing them improved." Also I want dedicated ships for combat made and all manner of planetary defenses built, we are not alone and we are not the strongest so I want all colonies built up as quickly as possible."

" It shall be done my lord" Drom then proceeded to carry out his orders.

Yeager 1 Overseers office.

" You know Death this world's sole purpose is to make an army and fleet capable of defending our race from extinction. The Council chooses overseers at random and when said overseer wants to transfer back to a clan, a new one is selected. I however have so far enjoyed being overseer of this planet while my fellow Elders run the clan." Stated Lance clearly trying to set the mood for what was about to come

"Get to the point Lance, as far as I know the code wasn't breached and the only reason to be called by an overseer is because someone wants to waste my time." Death was not happy to be here away from training the unblooded.

"The Point is Death for the first time that I know of a number of females and males. Wondered how and why you turned their pups into some form of single minded organism of Doom." At this point Lance could barely hold it in as the last report had him on the floor. When the council got a hold of it they had assumed Death had finally gone insane. However upon confirmation and holographic footage was shown. Well the Council did something they rarely did. They shared it will the entire Yautja government. The reply Lance got back from them was a simple sentence. Funniest thing we have ever seen.

"I did not mean for it to go that far but since Wolf insulted my Daughter I needed to vent and thus my students became my outlet. However I will not deny the fact they have become the most motivated on the entire base." Death didn't even relax

"Motivated, hahaha, Death your fellow instructors painted the specially cloned and bred Kewi's in Purple and green. Your group of students then proceeded to disembowel them with a ferocity not even hardmeats could match and without any regard to pain or discomfort in all weather conditions. With the chants of Barney must die, must kill Barney, and my personal favorite, our name is Reaper, you killed our sanity, prepare to die purple dinosaur!" Now Lance couldn't take it and was trilling for all he was worth.

" Indeed, my fellow instructors thought it would be funny to do that, however upon seeing the carnage they took it a step further by painting a bunch of Rabs those same colors. What was suppose to be dinner turned into a bloody massacre of gut wrenching proportions, even by our standards. As the poor critters were torn to shreds and stomped into a gooey paste , literally." Death was now starting to lighten up.

"Death your trainees were the most violent yautja the council had ever seen, the best comparison is a human injected with adrenaline, then LSD, followed by meth and steroids, then ending with ten cans of some energy drink. The other instructors even noted that your charges had to be sedated numerous times as they would beat the other recruits in the kehrite to within an inch of death, despite having numerous wounds themselves.

That said when the parents found out, they were noticeably pissed off and contacted me with more complaints in a month then I receive in a planetary cycle. The only thing their pups would tell them is purple and green have become their most hated colors and as such anything wearing said colors will die a horrible death. Thus the advice given was to keep their masks on infrared." If Lance's mandibles could be any wider surely blood should be spewing from the strain. Indicating Elder Lance was having way too much fun with this then any Elder should.

"Do you want me to stop with this experiment?" Death inquired

"For right now yes and no, try to get them to think more independently. For now though that human Barney song might be useful for other applications as tormenting our prey has always been gratifying. This song and video when properly translated into other languages will surely be useful against both prey and as a punishment tool. After all if it makes a small group of unblooded go blood thirsty, imagine what it will do too prey when they hear this day and night." Lance now had a sadistic glint in his eyes.

" You've been spending too much time around Striker Elder but then I'm known as an overprotective enforcer. Anyway I'll dial it down and since another former pupil of mine is free I request Kal be transferred to Base Zero to assist me in teaching and providing technical support." Requested Death

" Consider it done, I'm sure his life mate will be happy to hear about that, in the meantime the parents will also be thrilled to hear about this as well. Dismissed Death and keep up the good work."

" Thank you Elder." Deaths leaves the office

Elsewhere Kima and Spirit were having a discussion.

"That is why he is the way he is, it is a shame you and him never became lifemates if I was a male I would ravage you every night I could." Kima couldn't help but admire Spirit and feel a little jealous that it was Scythe and not Winter, courting Spirit, oh well.

"So allow me to get this strait you and Striker turned Winter into the perfect Yautja soldier just for the sake of grand pups?" Spirit asked a little confused

"That was the initial idea, yes and we succeeded, mostly but we never expected his nervousness around females to become so entrenched. You see Spirit it started back when he was no longer a suckling and well as you will discover mating became harder and well." Kima was now turning green

Spirits eyes began to widen at the implication as the final peace to her friend's life clicked. " He saw you and Striker mating and it had an affect on him you tried to fix and wait, no you capitalized on it instead!" Spirits voice began rising at the implications and that her own sire effectively misled her. " Kima, you, Striker, Zuza, my own father, all of you used me as the trigger, as a means of causing him to be afraid in one environment and thrive in another!" Spirits fists clenching

"Regretfully yes and while results have proven most interesting we never thought he would take it quite that far. I came up with the plan, my mate and your father simply expanded it, Zuza your mother had no part in it. I don't regret it one bit as it has allowed my only son to survive and thrive in environments against nearly any foe. That said he keeps his social life private to everyone except you." Kima now had a predatory grin on her mandibles

The atmosphere was heating up and Spirit knew Kima was not one to piss off, but right now she didn't care and what better way to goad the other female then to explain her own secret.

"Thanks to you I never got the chance to tell Winter how I felt, and when Wolf showed up and activated his soldier mentality that I had only heard rumors about. It felt like a dagger had sliced into my heart, reopening feelings I thought were buried but no longer. I love Scythe and want to be with him for the rest of my long life but Winter was my first and is currently my best friend! What angers me more is my fathers over protectiveness and the stupid thing is I actually understand since I'm his only daughter and he goes to insane lengths to protect me and and". Spirits plan backfired and now tears were dropping, her intent was to understand why Winter is the way he is only to understand it and more.

Lifemates care more about their pups then anyone else, the traditional yautja would see this as weakness but now I see it is a strength. Strength to ensure your legacy survives and a reason to fight and die for that someone.

Kima's anger waned not expecting Spirit to go from anger to sad like that, such things only occurred during pregnancy. Now however she knows and understands. Wrapping her arms around Spirit, Kima let her cry. " I guess I have my own confession to make and is the very reason why I'm so protective of my family. You see all my siblings died in their chivas and my mother couldn't stand to loose another pup so she sent me here when the colony was still very young I was just a pup and was raised by others. I vowed back then, I would do everything in my power to keep my future pups from dying. and I would never abandon them like my mother did me"

"If that's the case then who raised you?" Spirit asked now beginning to relax on Kimas shoulder.

" Everyone and no one, eventually I had an eye on a special someone who's father died while killing green meatbags. He wasn't the strongest but did show an aptitude for brains and of course blowing stuff up, then getting in trouble for it hehehe"

"Does Striker know this?" Spirit had already figure this out as many sappy stories involving romance were like this. Of course her story of getting her father to finally take Zuza as a life mate is one for the books.

" Are you joking, he already has a big enough ego as it is, if he were to find out about that well. I wouldn't here the end of it, after all we all have our secrets know one knows everything, why do you have something juicy about my son because I must confess he maybe good at hiding his feelings but not his embarrassments."

"What are you getting at." Spirit inquired hoping Kima doesn't know. Now having removed herself from Kima's embrace.

"I saw the recording and decided that had it been a simple gut shot, he wouldn't have gone to see you now would he. Nope instead he went to see you to have his genitals looked at because that is where he was really hit, am I wrong?"

Pauk, Kima was good, Winter may keep his mouth shut to his parents about many things but Kima here could give the arbitrators a run for their trophy's with her deductive reasoning." I don't want to know how you figured that out but yes its true and don't worry he is still capable of copulating if he needs to. Wait why are you not laughing about this?" Spirit is now confused as trying to read Kima is like trying read and armored wall at this point.

"Why would I find that funny, actually why would anyone find that funny?" Kima specified with a raised eyebrow.

The urge to facepalm hard was strong with this one, its now clear where Winter got his lack of humor from or it could just be Kima's personality. " No reason anyway have you heard from my mother recently?"

"I have and honestly I have never trilled as hard as I did until Zusa told the horror story of what your father did to some new recruits."

Knowing my father the implications of what he did likely reached the Council this time, a new record for him as not many can do that. Which means if Kima knows it then that means Elder Lance knows it which means. On know my youngest brother Dagger who is a major fan of the Elite known as Wolf likely didn't know and triggered our father into doing something sadistic without knowing why.

He was warned not to sign on with our father but nope he decided that taking other instructors wouldn't be enough. Blaze was smarter, he went with a different instructor and passed his chiva with minor wounds, now like father Blaze has been in training to become an Enforcer and serves aboard the larger Council warships. Turns out he wants his own command someday.

Elites and Enforcers have always had a bit of a rivalry when it comes to operations but my father especially detests them and Wolf in particular as the two have a history that know one really knows about.

"Oh boy, I'm going to cetanu for this, but please engorge me what did my father do this time?"

Kima smile at this, the young will always resent their parents, well some of the time." It started with a Purple Dinosaur".

* * *

Okay yes I did that and yes I know their are worse songs out there or songs that shouldn't even be classified in that category, Cough wrap cough.

Just to make this clear, Dagger here is not the same Dagger in Acceptance, different yautja same name. I imagine everyone has worked with or met someone with the same name so I add this note to prevent confusion.

As always, like, share, and review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Winters beginning Chapter 14.

* * *

Codex entry Yeager 1

Founded just four hundred years before Earths industrial revolution the colony world of Yeager 1 is the Yautja's new attempt at creating a means to better their society. However the planets location being nearly equal in distance between Earth and Yautjia prime; as well as being a gold mine of rare metals on the planet and in the system, caused its purpose to be changed into a greater experiment.

While numerous colonies exist thanks to the Yautja's semi nomadic nature, Yeager 1 came as a result of being under the Council and not a clan. This is because the renewed purpose wasn't just to be a place where all clans can call home but as an insurance against any potential galactic threats. While not advertised as anything besides being a colony, Yeager one quickly became the first legitimate fortress world of the Yautja and in a fraction of the time compared to other the planets, witnessed a population explosion.

Today the planet is host to a staggering hundred million yautja and that number is estimated to double shortly. One of the worlds short comings is it's winters in the northern hemisphere which don't suit well to yautia biology in that at low temperatures, pregnant females can become sterile or even killed as the extreme cold destroys their eggs and freezes them from the inside out.

Despite this, the planet's ecosystem and diversity while limited has shown a great many similarities to Earth minus the fact that Yeager 1 is 5% larger. Its lack of any real dangerous game is the primary reason many clans don't visit the planet unless needing ships repaired or upgraded. This helps maintain the front that the planet is nothing special and as such Bad bloods rarely attack and those that do are never heard from again.

This is do in large part to the vast number of moons and asteroids in the system, plus the planet boasts an ever increasing number of orbital defense platforms of different types. The other reason is the ever growing number of warships built by the shipyards. The true number of these vessels is unknown but its likely to be in hundreds to thousands if not more, ranging from massive battleships to small corvettes. All under the direct command of the Yautja council.

On the surface the planet sports deserts, forests, and oceans but due to having higher gravity the tallest mountain only climbs to twenty thousand feet. However the cities, farms, and bases wouldn't look out of place on heavily populated worlds since at a glance one wouldn't think its populated by interstellar killers. However despite looking like any other urban sprawl the Predators have concealed a considerable number of shield emitters, and retracted turrets across the cities. The fact the entire population knows how to kill is an equally terrifying prospect for any potential ground assault.

Location Yeager 1 somewhere in the mountains.

I thought I knew strength and endurance training but this is just plane crazy. No ropes, no pulley's and no hooks, climbing a rock face in full gear. Wolf led by example and made it up this rock with ease, while I'm carrying half my weight in weapons and armor. Thanks to all my conditioning and habits the weight isn't an issue, no its the stupid rock face that can't handle it given its smooth texture which requires a death grip just to hold on. So unlike like wolf I'm having to think quick or risk falling to my death. What scares me the most is the muscles in my hands are burning from this and the top is just within site.

Huffing... Winter finally makes it to the top and rolls on his back to take a breather, only to bring his rifle to bear in an instant when Wolf brought his foot on Winters rib armor.

"Very good Winter I see your instincts are holding up just fine and do I finally sense fear." According to his bio Winter never attempted rock climbing at least not without proper equipment. Wolf found this quite amusing

"As an honest Yautja no, I'm not afraid, I'm terrified, from this altitude my chances of survival are slim to none. The added weight of my armor wouldn't help either but know this master I will kill you before I'm half way off." I don't normally fear death however the instinct finally making itself known has made me realize, that Its not death I fear but how I die.

"Very good Winter, for the next week you will be climbing this mountain every cycle until that fear is either erased or you learn to deal with it. Your cautious nature belies the lack of risk taking an Elite needs to achieve their goal, you must do things the prey wouldn't think to do but most importantly you must be swift. Your armor slows you down so you need to bolster your strength to match many of us that don't use as much armor." To be frank I've studied Winters weapons and armor in detail as the young one was quite giddy and would never shut up about them when asked about their use and function.

Because of his obsession with weapons I know for certain the weapon he has aimed at my head would rip through me will little difficulty. The AP rounds alone despite using dense material aren't acid proof, hence why the queens head wasn't taken as a trophy after Winters last mission. What was left was little more then a crown, the rest having been blown apart and torn when she hit the dirt.

"Now Winter its time to see how quickly you can get down." Wolf like a mad Yautja just drops and begins descending at a speed one would consider impossible.

Note so self never challenge Wolf or anyone else to a rock climbing race, I will loose. Winter begins his slow decent down the mountain. Knowing his hands and feet will be sore in the morning.

Death was not a happy camper at this time as his life mate Zusa finally had time to tear him a new one, literally.

" You overprotective, Elite hating, sadistic meatbag! Do you have any idea when the last time I slept was thanks to your doing!? Dagger my precious boy has turned into a ravenous monster bent on killing anything with purple on it. How that translated into beating other unblooded recruits into a bloody pulp I'm still trying to figure out. Its also thanks to your doing that I've been so busy keeping everyone alive that I've had to use stimulants just to stay awake." Zuza's eye's were red from sleep deprivation and while their race can go longer without sleep then humans they still had limits.

It was for this reason why I asked for Kals help, not just to help clean up my mess but to act as yet another meat shield against Zuza's wrath. In the centuries we've been together she has only shown wrath in the form of medicine. However, this time she did that and more. Once I managed to get the other instructors to stop, things finally began to quiet down but then Zuza cornered me in the mess hall with others looking and decided to have her way with me.

Striker once described the pleasure as a narcotic, its obvious he never had his skin torn open only to have that retched blue gel applied while still in the middle of mating. Add to it the humiliation of being exposed and Zuza riding me like a lust filled Demon and boom! Zuza became the most feared female on base and she did this to me for hours of unrelenting pain and humiliation. I know I passed out at some point only to be awakened again by those same stimulants, she was relentless. Now after all that pain and torture she asks me this! Death ponders.

"I'm sorry and If I had to guess at least ten cycles?" For once in his life Death actually wanted to be anywhere but here, heck even challenging Wolf now seems like a better idea.

"Fifteen Cycles and not once have I slept, now you get to play healer while I sleep for a few cycles". Zuza walks off to their quarters. Leaving Death slack jawed.

How in the flying centanu did she remain that functional without killing anyone? Death pondered and then proceeded to the infirmary, the base had other healers and healers in training but apparently Zuza decided she needed to help out to prevent any real accidents. Paya help me if she got pregnant from that fiasco because if she did then the next kid, male or female will be named Wrath and I'm taking the story of how he or she is conceived to my grave.

Meanwhile Kal was filling in for Death.

" Alright while Death is indisposed we are going to cover the more technical aspect of your training namely for those of you who wish to join the fleet ranks." Spoke Kal,

"lets start with a recent enemy called the Ez'is, can anyone of you inform me what they look like? Sickle, thank you for volunteering"

"Sir they are larger then humans yet smaller then us with features more akin to an ancient human with carnivorous teeth."

" Very good, at first glance they appear to be our height but this is do to their more lanky structure, the skin, they have seems to remain slim yet flexible. Upon examining the corpses and those that made it on Yautia prime alive, the outer structure of skin can change and adapt from punishment. This means the skin or natural armor gets stronger when subjected to punishment and shows the ability to seal off infected area's with ease. Its for this reason the Ez'is don't use much in the way of medical technology like we do.

On top of this they are covered in a bulky armor which makes them look larger then they actually are. This is useful when conquering other races, however upon examining it, it was discovered that said armor is crude to say the least." Kal immediately see's a hand pop up.

"But Kal sir, we were told the Ez'is had comparable technology to us. Are you saying they are less advanced?" Inquired Scraper

"If by comparable you mean a ten thousand year old mother ship being a match against an Ez'is warship, then yes we are comparable. Do they have energy weapons like we do, yes, is that their preference oddly enough no. Its why we call their assault on Yaujtia prime a skirmish. The Ez'is technology is indeed less advanced when it comes to more modern motherships and weaponry. Its their numbers that made them comparable as their race is birthed or created very quickly. During the skirmish on our homeworld they sent scores of blood thirsty warriors, relying on numbers and over whelming firepower. Effective if you have proper intel on the enemy and know where to strike and how to use it. They didn't hence why the battle only lasted a few cycles and the treaty was signed.

That said we don't know how they are born, what we do know is their armor quality is quite low and made with weaker yet more easily accessed raw materials. But don't kid your selves this stuff is thick and will stop both blades and bullets unless using a large caliber weapon like what my friend Winter uses. Plasma castors have little issue in burning through it and the poor soul inside it. Any questions so far?" Kal asked the class.

None answered, "Good, also they are greedy meatbags, as they aren't afraid to sell or extort planets they've conquered or can't conquer. Very few have a trading relationship with them for whatever reason we still don't know. Their culture is quite reclusive and hard to study even more so since meeting us. We don't know much at this point anyway since after the treaty was finalized we gave back what few were still alive. The Treaty does state they can't enter into our space, attack hunting planets, or extinguish any race they conquer.

Now then tomorrow, Death has a training exercise set up with other groups hmm okay then. In preparation please go to troop tactics on your data pad".

It is said boredom can make one loose their minds, one man described it quite eloquently as loosing it, It means go crazy, nuts, insane, bonzo, no longer in control of ones faculties, three fries short of a happy meal, Wacko!

It was to this end that Kima had decided to get out and try piloting some of the interceptors and heavier craft in what has been named the gauntlet of flight testing.

"Paya this female is insane, wanted to try something new she said, wanted to feel some excitement she said, wanted to chance death is not what she said." Ripsaw thought aloud. "Kima these craft have already been tested but your lifemate will not be happy if you end up killing yourself."

" In that case let us try something a little more daring shall we." Hitting the forward thrusters and arresting her momentum she angles the 916 interceptor to head straight for the planet.

"pauk, PCS Shadow, this is Ripsaw permission to target her engines or at the very least disable them".

"This is Shadow permission denied, this gives us an excuse to test planetary cannons on a fast mover, settings are low to cause minimal damage to shields"

"Did you get that Kima?"

"Oh yes I needed this, are you aware humans use music to help improve their focus, I wonder if its true." Kima hadn't had such a rush since Spirit came to visit now it was time to have some fun. Selecting a peace of music scanned by her son when he was last on Earth. Opening the coms she selects Eyes Of The World by Eric Martin.

Okay this female has researched humans way to much but by Cetanu is it working. " Alright Kima lets have some fun, planetary cannons are being deployed at minimal power so lets give Elder Lance a show." Ripsaw mandibles were wide in his helmet mask as he proceeds to open up the throttle.

Banking and burning at insane speeds both craft come screaming through the atmosphere.

Inside his office a young blood barges in on Elder Lance.

"Sir the commander of the PCS Shadow just sent a message to engage planetary defensive systems on training mode. Something to do with Kima wanting a rush?"

"Really this wouldn't happen to be Kima, lifemate to Striker would it?" Lance asked.

"Checking, yes it it, how did you know?"

" I didn't that's why I asked, but given that family's propensity for insane stunts it only makes sense that it be one of them doing something this entertaining. Besides boredom also has a tendency of making one do things just to stave it off for a while and since Kima isn't a warrior or a caregiver anymore. Its only natural for her to try out the new craft and keep her skills sharp.

In this case keeping everyone sharp since the ever growing Warships and trained soldiers have quite possibly the most mundane job in the galaxy. Its why crews are constantly swapped out for missions and hunting assignments with the Corvettes. As these craft allow for both discrete hunting to keep our senses sharp, plus trophy's and acting as a test bed for tech later incorporated into the much larger vessels. Still I'll make it a point to do something like this yearly as to raise the spirits up and test new invasion tactics since we now have enough in the fleet and ground units do to such a thing.

Now let us head to the command and control center and see who will win this wargame." Ah yes to say this colony is boring is a fallacy, Death was right I have been spending too much time with Striker. Then again maybe the cold season is messing with my head, of course I've also heard pups and unblooded have taken snow ball battles to the next level.

Across the city of Voi, sirens started going off with the intention of it being an unexpected training exercise. Turrets started to pop up and targeting systems engaged. The sudden sound of large sonic booms echoed following the screaming sound of Predator interceptors attempting to dodge the incoming fire.

"Just when I thought I new what this craft could do, this suicidal female shows differently and boy is this proving to be a rush. This odd music also is proving effective at what its doing to my nerves". Just barely missing various plasma rounds Ripsaw's altitude was just above the ground combined with the extreme turns its amazing the inertia dampeners have held up so far, mostly.

"Lance is that the best you can do I'm thinking of shooting back at your turrets". Kima smiled

In the control room everyone was stunned as Kima and Ripsaw were keeping just below the turrets just after barely managing to get past them."Operator how much damage would the surface to space torpedo's do to those craft at minimal settings" Inquired Lance

"They would be forced to eject but I wouldn't recommend it in an urban environment sir".

"Very well then scramble the 8th squadron, have them force Kima out of the city then have an ODP target them with secondary weapons but only with the targeting lasers and if that doesn't work then have them open up, training settings only."

"Elder how do we know when one side wins or not?" This caused everyone's heads to turn now realizing that this exercise may get a little complicated as there are no preset parameters for this unexpected drill.

For the first time in a while Elder Lance wanted to face palm, now realizing that normally a target lock is all that is needed for game over. In this situation however a more interesting concept came to mind.

"As soon as the eighth gets them out of the city fire a dummy torpedo at them if it hits Kima's fighter then she looses if not and it gets destroyed then she wins. Now send the order."

Mean while Winter was relaxing after a long week of constant rock climbing.

"Ah that's nice. Too bad its summer or I'd just stick my joints into the cold snow." Winter proclaimed while sticking medical coolant on his hands and feet.

"I don't get it, your bones are now considerably denser and stronger then the average Yautja. Yet here you are after a week of climbing up and down a slippery mountain with callouses and blisters." Spirit specified nonchalantly.

"Just because I can put a dent into a bulkhead doesn't mean I don't feel pain. Besides Wolf had me take my armored gloves off to improved my gripping and harden my skin. The good news is I can now scale steep inclines with greater ease and confidence. The bad news is now he is going to drill into me the art of the combi stick which sadly is pissing him off to a greater degree". Winter elaborates

" Yea you never did quite learn to figure out how to incorporate such a weapon into your human martial arts techniques. I'm sure even Wolf has a skill set he is weak in"

" He managed to successfully pull off a three mile shot at a Kewi running at full speed and he did this twice. Once with my barret M82A3 and again with my Browning M2." Winter says condescendingly

Spirit had to do a double take at what Winter just said. Wolf pulled that off with weapons he would likely never use and likely achieved a new record to boot.

"Yea I know he's good but its thanks to him I have to carry a combi stick everywhere I go and." Right then and there the unmistakable sound of starships flying low and fast ripped past the building they were in. The unmistakable sounds of weapons fire could be heard followed by the announcement of an unexpected training exercise.

"Is that human music I just heard?" Inquired Spirit

" I guess boredom finally got to her, my mother has been listening to all the songs I scanned on my last visit to earth."

"Would that include a song involving a purple Dinosaur?" Spirit now had a critical eye toward her friend.

"No and if there is it didn't come from my scans, I'm not the only one who visits that planet, why do you ask?"

Great must have been his training with Wolf to not hear about it. Which is surprising since every yautja on the planet and likely the entire galaxy heard about it. Well at least most of everyone on Yeager one and while Winter maybe serious even he recognizes when something is funny or in this case hilarious. "Oh I'll have to tell you later when I have the full story but word of warning do not wear anything purple or mention the color to my youngest sibling." The gears in Spirits brain turning, knowing that when the full story comes out Winter and Scythe will be unable to function as they laugh their mandibles off.

"So who do you think will win this unexpected war game Spirit?" Inquired Winter, letting the other stuff go until she is ready to tell him. Though keeping a mental note to ask Kal what song involves such an odd creature.

"All I know is this, whoever wins we loose as both the Healers and mechanics are bound to be busy after this. Anyway your treatment is complete and if I were you, best see to it your armored gloves get an upgrade, maybe even your whole armor. Since we can't go outside till this is over care to join me for lunch"

"Wolf gave me the cycle off to recuperate so please lead the way."

* * *

Okay not the best ending for this chapter which has been killing me for months. Boredom became the subject because when I was bored my mind wondered to places that worked quite well. Finally I swear Fifteen will be the final chapter, I finish what I start

Finally like, review and share. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Winters beginning ch 15:

* * *

Earth: Special operations command.

Seal team Bravo:

Sitting at the briefing table, Bravo team begins a new briefing regarding targets who threaten world peace.

" Alright Bravo team some new information has come to light regarding one of our failed ops" Started Lt commander Blackburn

" So what, did another team get the job done?" questioned Jason hays, leader of Bravo team.

" Something like that. Mandy here is handing out forms and information packets you all need to sign. Long story short failure to keep your mouths shut will result in imprisonment or death."

This got everyone's attention as signing similar forms in the past were few and usually were the result of extreme secrecy. However those also resulted in high risk missions.

"Okay so are we hunting the group that did our job for us or is this some CIA black op that went south so bad we have to clean up their mess. You know what a case of beer say's it was Delta and we get the honor of joining them and showing them who's better." Sunny say's while signing the form.

"I'll take that bet". Clay agreeing to it.

Mandy seeing this can't help but shake her head knowing that what they are about to hear is something even she questioned. " Alright Sonny in that case you loose the bet." Sonny had a look in his eyes and was about to say something before Blackburn raised his hand to shut him up.

"Mandy please continue".

"As I was saying a known bomber and terrorist Zaheed was killed hiding in a small town in Iran within the mountain region. As it just so happens we had an agent in the area to monitor his movements and provide intel."

Ray raises his hand. " I'm sorry but what does this have to do with us?"

Mandy looks to Blackburn. " Because Bravo since you failed to kill this man, your about to be informed of something far more dangerous that did kill him. Believe me the story is hard to stomach and will make you question your very sanity. Mandy, If you would please."

sigh..." Last week over the course of a seventy two hour period armed soldiers began to disappear, then very quickly rumors started of a vengeful ghost. Children described it as the monster of Nasnas as on one occasion a body was found fully skinned on the side of a nearby cliff. The agent in his report stated and I quote. _The fear of death exhumed from every living person and upon seeing a distinct shimmering in the air I knew death had come._

Shortly after that the entire down went nuts as an odd and loud roar caused a panic. In a few minutes the agent spotted Zaheed with his men dead around him and car disabled. The shimmering disappeared and standing at roughly eight feet high was a hunter. The hunter challenged Zaheed with blades and Zaheed opted to show remarkable skill in sword fighting that lasted all of a minute before he was disarmed. Pulling a pistol out Zaheed did manage to put a few rounds into the hunter but in the end a spear went through his heart and his skull with parts of his spine were ripped out of his body.

Any Questions?"

"Just one, what do you mean by Hunter" Jason inquired since this was by far a very brutal way to take out a terrorist and what was described didn't sound human

This time Blackburn responded and with the remote pulled up the pictures the agent took of the hunter. "Bravo team let me introduce you to an extraterrestrial and no I'm not joking. These images were taken with the agents hidden chest camera's and are for now the only real images we have of this alien race. Despite being called hunters they have been given the designation of Predators for the fact they tend to pick and choose their targets."

"They are stronger, faster, smarter, and way more advanced then us." Added Mandy.

The group was shocked to say the least as alien contact seemed to only exist in science fiction. Jason couldn't help but wonder why a supposedly advance race would hunt people instead of out right conquering the planet and so a question had to be asked. " How many times have they visited our planet?"

" So far at least four times that we know of. An early group of CIA contractors was all but decimated with only two survivors back in the 1980s. Another incident in LA. with the most recent being in Antarctica until now. With what little we've been able to gather these hunters only go after those who would give them the greatest challenge. Special forces, criminal gangs, anyone who looks like a threat are swiftly killed. Women and children aren't attacked, indicating some form of moral code similar to our rules of engagement. At least that is the hypothesis."

"I don't know about advanced since aside from cloaking tech this thing looks like Poncho Vela." Clay has a toothy grin on his face. As the hunter was carrying a PKM with a lot of ammo. An MG3 was also seen on its back.

" From what we can tell this is the first time any of them have used weaponry not their own. As you can see from the data this one is not packing anywhere near the same stuff they usually carry." Continued Blackburn.

"Too be more specific aside from the spear, wrist blades, and the computer you see on its left arm which doubles as nuclear device. No other weapons were observed. The usual description is a very prominent plasma cannon powered by a large battery like protrusion on their back plates. Along with a number of other bladed or otherwise retracted weapons on their belts and legs.

This one aside from the weapons it acquired from the Iranians is so under armed and armored it must have had a good reason. So our best guess is this predator reduced its arsenal in order to make the hunt more challenging" Black burn finished

"Okay so an alien, right, took down one of the most wanted terrorists on the planet and you want us to hunt it"? Sonny said. Though if he was being honest with himself such a thing would be a bad idea. Never mind the fact this thing somehow carries a nuke on its arm.

"Well that's just it, we want you to not so much hunt but to track down it's movements and gather intel on it as best you can without being noticed. A special division albeit with high body counts have been created to deal with them but with little success". This was so far the longest briefing Mandy as done with Bravo team and for a good reason.

Jason however when going through the notes noticed why such divisions kept getting killed. Every time something new was discovered about them and supposedly a way to kill them. These hunters would rapidly change tactics and the next one encountered would pull something knew. Nothing was known about their culture or way of thinking, however since a few have been killed there is only one real way to adapt to new tactics.

"Slam!" Everyone's attention was immediately on Jason.

"Something you want to add Jason". Blackburn and everyone else was now curios.

"Yes, apparently it never really occurred to anyone to think a little more conventionally."

Everyone not realizing what he was getting at remained silent.

"The only way these hunters or predators can know who to hunt and adapt after loosing their own is simple. They have been studying us and likely have their own surveillance assets in our system or on our own soil. Take this guy for instance, he clearly organized the ammo he salvaged based on the different machine guns he acquired. Meaning he knew exactly what rounds they fired and likely how to work them. Then there is the fact he hunted a specific wanted terrorist who wasn't exactly known by wide spread media."

"With the way their stealth tech works there would be no way for our satellites to pick them up. Meaning an attempt to hunt one of these things down assuming it hasn't left the planet will only result in us becoming kia." Clay added

" Not to mention the fact with that kind of intel, we are clearly at a major disadvantage. Even if we know the terrain these guys clearly observe everything so the moment we kill one. whoosh they learn from it and even if you send someone who's fought them before odds are they are going to die." Ray add his two cents.

"Not all of them" Mandy pauses for dramatic effect. " Antarctica showed why they come every so often and in exchange for any information on why, how, when, and where, she got to keep her gift and vowed to never tell a soul outside of us. Her name is Alexa Woods a former environmental technician but still a guide in various environments and nations. Its safe to say her view of insane and illogical environmental causes have radically changed to something more normal.

She is the first and so far only person on the planet to work with a hunter in order to survive black serpents later dubbed Xenomorph's by her description. Plus the data we managed to recover from a mask the hunter dropped." An image shows up on the screen depicting the creatures. " Unlike the hunters, these creatures only have two goals, kill and gather more hosts to propagate their species. However that is for another time. It was through Lex we managed to get a good idea of what the hunters use in terms of weaponry, armor, and age.

According to a now dead Sebastian these hunters would return to our world every hundred years and they've been doing this for thousands of years. According to Lex the ones she encountered may have likely just been teenagers. Killing the Xeno's was and likely is a right of passage, much like old tribesmen." Looking at her watch Mandy realizes the time "and thus the actual mission now comes to mind."

...Earth

Location Iraq a few days after the operation.

Someone once told me that one doesn't know ones self until their freedom has been taken away. In this case it was my armor, weapons, paya even thermal netting was removed for this so called hunt. Too make matters worse the mask I was given only had thermal vision on it and nothing else. The objective was simple I would be branded an Elite if I managed to act like a yautja and take a considerable number of trophy's.

The number would be large and thus rendezvous points were set up to place the skulls for pick up by others. Thanks to monitoring human communications and the recent war that started up well actually this planet is constantly at war but still. I've been tracking so called human bad bloods of great importance. These are by far much more challenging then targeting special operations troops used by various nations.

This Zaheed I believe they called him was not easy to kill and in fact put up a better fight then the Batarians did. Still though he had enough reflexes to shoot me with a 1911 pistol. Thankfully as it turns out the damage to my chest was minimal and the bullets just had to be ripped out with a knife I found. Appears the bone density enhancement really did improve my healing or maybe my lack of injures means I have forgotten just how fast we heal.

His skull and pistol were mine, after all its not like I couldn't take weapons off the humans, I just can't use them.

Right now I'm headed for my final trial location which is some city in Iraq. The Problem here is that there are soldiers all over the place, while hunting them and killing them would be easy it would also attract too much attention and thus I hunted their prey. Too bad it would be here that things would go south since the people here have no such thing as a code. End log.

It has been two weeks since I've been here and I've come to learn two things, one humans are as divergent as any other species out there and two. Why in Paya's name would anyone want to mate with an animal, livestock, food, a goat as they call them. Even watching that in infrared was disturbing and I wanted to kill them for a heinously dishonorable act but couldn't. Though after they were done with the creature I was able to put it out of its misery.

Finally something that will forever cause me to be weary around these softmeats is upon seeing a most dishonorable thing. When observing American soldiers and their habits on a base in order to better track and avoid their movements. A human female of the locals came to have some food, I could tell these Americans didn't trust the locals and yet they still let them in without checking. The female detonated an explosive on her body killing all in the mess tent.

My kind may have such devices but they are never used for such dishonorable things, in fact the females would never agree to such a tactic. After seeing this my normal instincts took over, these radicals were below sentient, they were cowards, they were prey, they needed to be eliminated.

...Observation vessel Blood Rising.

"Well that didn't take long, Winter acted like a traditional Yautja for all of three weeks before reverting back into his normal routine. Something must have happened since the human body count is beginning to rise far more quickly then the last insurgent he hunted." Observed Night cutter

"Even so he's still following orders and has yet to use any of the weapons he's acquired. The humans in this area of the world are far more willing to act like animals then others. Its why I dropped him here, besides officially he already passed the test to become Elite."

The others looked at Wolf skeptically knowing unofficially becoming an Elite by his standards are much harder.

"We should pull him out now before the humans figure out what is going on and send in numbers of special troops to hunt him down".

"No," Wolf held up a fist, " The humans have already sent a unit to that area after one of their operatives were spared. Instead I wish too see Winter in his true element". Wolf then activates the coms. " Winter you are now weapons free".

The others not aware of Wolf's secret plan now understood. This wasn't just a test to see how well Winter understood Yautja traditions it was to see how efficient he was at following orders.

...Somewhere in Iraq

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Winter had been going on a mission of death. The locals from Iraqi soldiers to women and children, anyone who so much has held up a weapon or had a bomb underneath were quickly cut down. Despite the heat signatures being similar, the US IFF tags soldiers used easily identified them and thus Winter ignored them. They may have been a bigger threat but at least they operated on a code and that is something Winter could respect.

Without the heavy armor Winters speed was swift and as such many combatants were killed before realizing what happened. That is until Wolf sent the special phrase.

"Winter you are now weapons free"

Retina's widening the words spoken like a release valve had been opened. The chains were dropped and now the evil that was these locals would be destroyed. Retracting the wrist blades and combi spear, both of which had copious amounts of blood on them. The PKP was loaded and made ready for the blood bath that was to come.

Iraq, Bravo team investigating same area.

Things had really hit the fan since being deployed to what was a large hot spot in the ever growing war on terror. The US Army garrison and local investigators had little difficulty in creating a theory. Turns out the local resistance and Iraq soldiers started dropping faster then soda cans on a shooting rang, after a group of GIs were killed from a female bomber.

The resulting carnage so far is one for the record books as marines and army units alike when clearing houses would find many people with their heads cut off. Torso's pierced and it didn't matter who, though more female bombers were found so it was evident that all who were killed were not friendly. Still the locals were now terrified as many had spoken of an invisible ghost slaughtering those it found. Many said it was murder, others simply didn't care and continued to fight.

"Okay so here we are at night trying to find and track something that has likely decided to take it's anger out on scumbags, based on theories of how they operate yes". Sonny said with equal amount of sarcasm.

"Yes now keep your eye's peeled, Bravo 7 do you have something?" Jason asked. The new member of the team was just a temporary as he was just here to act as a guide. The problem was the operator had just barely past seal team training and had little experience. It was only his previous employment with Weyland, now Weyland Yutani that made him useful as he didn't have to be briefed.

"I've got him boss and boy is he a big one". This is for killing my friends you alien dirtbag. Bringing his finger to the trigger of the 300 Windmag. Bravo seven squeezed the trigger. The bark of the rifle was like a lighting bolt and the bullet had in fact made its mark upon the target as a roar of pain was heard.

Everyone now looked at him, hate and fear in their eyes and Jason was the first to act.

"What in the Heck did you just do!?"

"That thing and its retched race killed many of my friends, both in Antarctica and elsewhere! Its better if we dissect it and acquire any tech that thing has" The hatred in this mans eyes was clear and now things just got a whole lot worse.

"Don't worry its only wounded so perhaps we can still take it alive and truly see how everything works" The smile the man had clearly showed something had snapped.

To say Jason was pissed right now would be a colossal understatement and thus decided the only thing to do to keep his men alive was to hope this thing was as reasonable as any other being.

" You want to hunt this thing so bad then go ahead but I'm not risking my team in a loosing fight against it. Everyone disarm now I have a feeling we are about to receive a visitor." Everyone followed his orders say Seven. "Home base this is Bravo one the mission has been compromised If you receive no further communication from us in an hour then consider us kia.

"Understood Bravo one. Good luck."

"Pauk that hurts a lot, whatever human did that was not a local and he will die for this"! The bullet had hit a rib bone and subsequently shattered upon the denser then normal structure. Using a super heated knife and his own fingers. the remains of the round were removed and cauterized.

" That is the last time I get careless around these softmeats now then lets take a look." Upon seeing a number of heat signatures with US Iff it was clear who shot him. Winter then darts out of the alley on his way to kill the vermin who shot him and make an example of them. However in order to ensure they didn't go anywhere Winter quickly began to fire at the position to keep their heads down.

Zip zip zip "Oh yea great idea boss lets disarm while it tries to kill us! Ray yelled over the gun fire, however the sound only lasted for a few seconds before the creature they were observing was on the roof with them with its cloak disengaged. The creature was clearly confused for about half a second before unloading a hundred rounds into Bravo sevens chest. Shattering the armor plates and causing his body to tear apart from the force.

Out of ammo the Predator rapidly switched weapons and brought it to bear on the rest of Bravo team. The look of the creature was brutal as it was covered in human blood, likely from all carnage it did.

Gulping loudly Jason took a chance to reason with it. "Look my orders were to observe you nothing more, what he did was his own doing based on revenge and would have been court marshaled or killed but knowing what you can do well I took a chance."

"Do you think me stupid human, the patches and insignia's place you as a Seal team within the US Navy and part of its special operations command. I know your lethal and adaptable even with out weapons". The code right here was conflicted since these soldiers were clearly not armed. However they could easily pick up their weapons and attempt to kill me if my back is turned

Bravo team was stunned as this thing definitely knew what they were and could speak fluent english, not an easy feat given what they look like under those masks. It was living up to the info as well since it kept its weapons trained on us not risking getting shot in the back. Still they were alive and so something must be going right.

Taking yet another bold risk Jason stood up to face the predator despite being dwarfed by the alien." Look I don't know how your code works, but you clearly know mine and its obvious that you saw something that got you angry and started killing rag heads left and right. Whatever honor you have know this that neither me nor my team will pick up our weapons in order to kill you or try at least"

This human has balls and is truly a worthy prey for while his stance may scream challenge he is doing what's best to keep his squad alive. A trait I've yet to experience since I held little care for ghost even when he finally perished from the hard meats. Still the hatred in his eyes is not for me but for the one I killed the one who's hatred matched that of my own though likely for different reasons.

Without realizing it I may have stolen this humans' kill. Breaking orders even in my culture usually carries a good whacking by Elders. Of course those orders can be broken if the situation demands it, in this case however my orders were to hunt down difficult prey and act according to yautja tradition.

Still it has now become clear that I went beyond my orders and the time has come for me to leave this world. Lowering his weapons, Winter extends his wrist blades causing the soldiers to tense but only briefly as Winter cuts open what remained of Bravo seven and removes his skull and spine.

"You have given me much to think about human, however as a technicality this one's skull is yours."

Jason having seen much but not like this simply took the head of the one who betrayed his team, realizing the disturbing honor this one has he then did something that only one other person did.

"As respected enemy I offer my own level of respect, I wish you luck". Jason then salutes Winter and in turn Winter bows his head a little as well, as a sign of respect. Well that and knowing Wolf will pound him for using a human salute again.

Winter then cloaks and jumps from the building. "This is Winter, ready for pickup as soon as I reach the rendezvous point, out."

"Command this is bravo two, bravo seven is dead and the hunter has for all we know decided to leave".

" Can confirm bravo two, RTB when your ready"

"Understood command, out."

"So Jason how does it feel to know your story is going to be referred upon for the next brash team till the end of time". Ray had the biggest grin on his face.

"Lets just get out of here and wait, is it just me or is Bravo seven's night vision optics and infrared laser missing". Now that the adrenaline had worn off it was clear the predator took some other trophy's as well.

"Nope that is not our imagination, my best guess is he took them to adapt his is cloaking tech."

"Great, alright Bravo team, grab your gear and lets head back, command is going to have a field day with this".

...Blood Rising now leaving the Sol System.

" In accordance with the council you Winter are hereby granted the rank of Elite and all privileges associated there in" Wolf and the other elites grant him a nod of confirmation. "As such given your record your title which will now be associated with your name is Winter of destruction. Now tell me Winter how does it feel to be an Elite"?

"Snort, I feel nothing master, I have achieved my objectives as requested".

"Wow, hey Wolf your pupil here apparently holds up to his name and reputation. Tell me Winter why do you not show pride in the honor you have accomplished?" Night cutter was curious despite not being privy to Wolf's real plans.

"Pride gets one killed sir as I've seen first hand in my chiva. Now if you'll excuse me master I need to designed an entirely new armor system, now that I have access to special resources." Winter leaves to the ships quarters.

"Okay Wolf even I know that by your standards he hasn't past anything, what are your intentions with him"? Night cutter inquired

"Nothing you need to worry about." Wolf takes his leave to his personal quarters then activates the com system on encrypted channels.

"Elder Nova, please dispatch a shuttle to Yeager one, I'm sending a new Elite to join your crew in order to fill in for losses. Its time Winter developed leadership skills in an environment he is still not comfortable with, Wolf out".

...Yeager 1 a few day's later.

Unlike like the first time, this time I actually had a hand in both designing and developing a brand new set of armor. In order to better counter the kinetic force of hard hitting objects as well as improve stealth ability. A flexible but incredibly resilient body suit composed of multiple layers was created, derived from the technology used in space suits this was a massive upgrade.

The gel and weaved armor layers allowed for data link processing to be fully integrated with all other components, mask, wist computer etc. The result is even with infrared, I can't be seen when the cloak is engaged as the stuff allows better temperature control then even thermal netting.

The armor itself also boasted a few upgrades from the previous one. This time the power pack was fully integrated but could be supplemented by a small external one if needed, leaving more space on my back for other things. The alloy's had also been improved with better plasma and ballistic protection at a twenty five percent weight reduction.

Finally something that was only recently completed was the enhancement to the helmet and i do mean helmet. Taking the simple traditional style of mask this one incorporates retracted plates that when activated surrounds my head in armor. The sacrifice to this was my hair or dreadlocks as human call them had to be cut fairly short. Such a process is less appealing to females and hurts a lot but is needed for greater protection. In order for this to work the internal system and breathing hookups were redesigned. Now all I have to do is place my mask on and it automatically adjusts and seals its self.

This combined with a more modular approach for the armor allows for further upgrades or even attachments to be added more quickly then my previous armor. The result is quite frankly the first combat armor that allows one to rapidly go into the vacuum of space or deploy on to a planets surface without switching.

Many thought the large amount of armor I normally carried showed to little skin now it really doesn't show any and feels really nice. Unfortunately I have zero time to test it out as I'm being assigned to Elder Nova to fill in for loses.

"Wow, now you really do look the part of a kill bot. Oh by the way the spinal and weight distribution was also redesigned and strengthened so as to reduce fatigue and allow better movement speed or just less pain if you want to go full tank" Spirit smiled since Winter came to her to help with that.

"Too to be frank, this will be a new experience for me, not sure how I'm going to adjust but its sure to be interesting." Winter after final inspection puts the helmet on with at distinct hiss as the plates encircle his head

"Shall we go, Scythe is waiting at the transport"

"lets"

Looking over the inventory list Scythe couldn't help but gawk at the volume of stuff Winter was bringing and had already been delivered. Twenty thousand rounds of ammunition half of which was AP and the other a new MK II HE. A thousand rounds of a new high velocity grenade type likely for the launcher that goes underneath the rifle. Dozens of mines, normal grenades, modified shurikans with yet more explosive filler. His old armor, multiple plasma casters including a small shoulder mounted triple barreled version, a dozen spare blades and combi sticks, and lastly. Scythes eyes bulged from this one, " A modified 84mm shoulder fired recoiless rifle with again a hundred rounds of ammunition!?"

Winter and Spirit showed up with the last of Winters supplies, mostly medical and skulls

"Nice Suit, now tell me as to why you need enough ordinance to blow up a Pauking moon?" Scythe was flabbergasted, he knew Winter liked overkill but this was in the zone of crazy.

" I don't know how long I'm going to be with your clan or be resupplied so I made it a point to pack enough to last a while. Plus I've been itching to try some new toys should the mission demand it."

"Really like what, this anti armor weapon for lack of a better term could vaporize a hole hive. You are aware we have plasma cannons this big that do the same job right"

"True but those systems give away ones position and they don't quite have the area coverage that I like. The M3 gustave enhancement is yet another human derived toy redesigned with Predator technology while it lacks the ability to transform into a plasma cannon the fact, the three warheads types ranging from flechette, high explosive, and high explosive armor piercing. Makes it useful in destroying massive groups and small ships if needed."

Spirit couldn't help but smile at this but it was time to stop the quarreling. " Can you two stop with the dramatics already. Its nearly time to say good by and I want to have some alone time for at least a few nano cycles, Winter".

"yea yea I can take a hint, I'll be in the ships bunks getting much needed rest".

"He has changed since last we met, don't think he will be fond of leading a group. Still I wish we could spend more time together then we have now unless you want to join me Spirit." Scythe holds her in his arms

"Sorry Scythe but my place is here but do be safe out there and please keep a discrete eye on him. Despite everything Winter is practically my brother so try not to get yourselves killed".

"Snort, he's too cautious to die, if the new armor he's wearing is anything to go by. Releasing his hold on her. "Goodbye Spirit and keep in touch."

"I will."

Marching back into the ship Scythe preps for take off finally leaving Yeager 1.

Clan mother ship Elder Nova.

"Elder the ship has docked and the supplies for the Elite is now being stowed in a secured cargo bay. Apparently the stuff has a warning of be careful or risk getting blown to cetanu. Then again that is what many have come to expect from those born on Yeager 1. Scythe wants to know if you want him here or wish to meet him in the hanger deck?"

"I'll shall meet him there and also inform Snow, Dart, and Javelin to be there as well."

"Yes Elder"

Upon entering the hanger deck Scythe and what appeared to be a black yautja was there. Upon closer inspection though, it wasn't skin but an odd form of clothing. Combined with what was clearly human weaponry and the lack of noticeable dreadlocks created a form of confusion that Javelin decided to ask.

"Hey Scythe I thought you were bringing an Elite not some robot?"

That is when the newcomer took his hand to his helmet and the plates surrounding it retracted. His dreads were a little shorter then even Wolfs but he was clearly a yautja.

"Elder Nova, I am Winter, filling in for losses you sustained and await your orders."

So this is the one Wolf mentioned that has issues with females, despite his cold demeanor its clear he sized everyone up. Yet is trying to keep his eyes off of Snow the most, a clear indication of a nervous pup. Then again Scar hasn't been the same since his chiva so regardless of what rumor starts up from this. I look forward to seeing what happens when he looses his emotional control at least when not in his combat element.

"Winter from here on out you will be leading Snow, Javelin, and Dart in whatever capacity either I or the Council sees fit is that understood."

"Yes sir"

"Elder I must protest"

"Enough Snow! it is clear that things have changed and as such I'm hoping the four of you may learn something. Scythe return to your post, the rest of you will help Winter settle in, dismissed"

Replacing his helmet Winter couldn't help but feel like he was twenty again. Thus the nervousness was causing some trouble.

"So how long have you trained under Wolf, it must be interesting having him as a teacher" Dart asked

"It felt like a lifetime, and to be honest extremely difficult." Should been more specific as I wouldn't find out till way later that many thought I trained under him my whole life. "The only thing left is my trophy's and other remaining equipment, I generally keep everything on me but still. Since we are going to be getting to know each other a bit I must compliment you Snow"

"For what exactly?" This male is a little bit taller then Scar though I can't tell if he was sizing me up for my looks or something else.

"For packing more blades then a dog has teeth, your lack of any ranged weaponry means you like to get up close and personal." The human aspect is obvious given her shorter statue, likely weaker as well but my nether regions are singing a different tune. "Eh em also are you ugh single by any chance?"

The atmosphere changed in an instant and just like that Snow tried to throw a punch into Winters mask. Only for Winter to catch it, twist followed by a leg swing. In about two seconds Snow was on the floor but not before she brought a rather beefy blade to Winters neck with Winters own plasma casters and blades aimed at her head.

"I'll take that as a sore subject".

I've managed to dislocate multiple limbs but this male is something else. "Its a complicated subject as I'm sure you would know or have you not seen my eyes?"

"Uh do we need to give you two some privacy or are you two done flirting?" Javelin and Dart had huge smiles on their mandibles. Both because of Snow failing to drop someone for questioning her status and the other was the rather dubious position they were in.

Winter backs off immediately upon seeing why and if not for the full armor many would see just how green he was right now.

Snow however noticed it very clearly through her mask as the temperature spike while brief was clear as a star exploding. This male was blushing up a storm. "hmm tell me is that armor starting to hurt a little, because its obvious given your current stance"

Mmm good eyes or maybe its just her mask, still she isn't wrong given the only real drawback to the new armor. " I concede your point but take it from me getting hit there is far worse but that is a story I'd rather not get into. Also despite my masks simple design its built from the same material as the rest of my armor so hitting it is likely to break a bone or hurt a lot depending on force applied. Now then since I've never actually been aboard a mother ship before I would greatly appreciate some help in getting around".

All three gave winter a weird look from that, "What?"

"How have you not served onboard a mothership before?" asked Dart

"Because I was born and raised on a colony planet and the shipyards we have don't build motherships."

"Alright fine lets get your stuff and head over to the crew quarters then a tour of the ship. Also try not to stare too much or it may give a wrong impression." Snow grabbed the remaining stuff mostly skulls and other living essentials. Still she couldn't help but smile a little bit at the attention she was given since the males and now even Scar were giving her a wider birth, and it was slowly pissing her off.

Walking down the corridors to the male living quarters Winter couldn't help but analyze and think of the ships layout and quality standards. Still looking at Snows pert behind was causing all sorts of issues in his mind as well as a distraction. Namely the fact he has never worked with a group before let alone a female and a hot one at that. Combat is so much easier as it gives you an objective to focus on, non the less adapting to squad based tactics should be interesting. Its the ability to operate when not on a mission that is going to give me some serious trouble.

Guess Death isn't the only one with a sadistic sense of humor. Still my acceptance into this clan and its crew is bound to be an adventure.

* * *

It is done it is finally freaking done and boy was this the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope to anyone that reads this leaves a review.

Also I'd like to thank all those that helped me in this regard in improving my writing skills. Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
